Replaced
by sakurakickssasukesass
Summary: How would you feel if you were replaced? How would you feel if all your loved ones forgot about you? See how Sakura deals with this bullshit. Warning : Karin bashing.
1. Replaced

I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

I'm not good with Inner Sakura but I'll try not to bore anyone to tears if I haven't already.

Enjoy.

Oh btw, if you, for some random unknown reason, like Karin, please, just save yourself, don't read my ff. You'll see why if you do read.

... How would you feel if you were replaced? Replaced by a lop sided haired cut red headed bitch? Replaced by an "ex-Orochimaru" slave? And bitch, what the fuck? How would you feel if this bitchass replaced you as the Hokage's apprentice, Team 7's permanent teammate, and Konoha's Cherry Blossom? Shit, don't misunderstand, I would rip that hoe another asshole.

'What the hell? This is total crap. Who the fuck does she think she is? This cunt-' thought Sakura as she was interrupted by Inner.

**'SHANNARO! THIS BITCH.'** screamed Inner.

Sakura was hopping trees with a pissed off face and a glare so sinister that one look and you might actually shit in your pants. Sakura was a gentle woman. She was as of now, is an 18 year old Missing Nin. How? Sasuke was bought back to Konoha three years ago. Along with this chickenassed Uchiha, he bought back Team Hawk. Of course, Suigetsu, the water shifting potty mouth, Juugo, the semi mentally unstable nice guy, and Karin... there aren't even enough words in the English Dictionary to describe this little cunt. So Suigetsu, Juugo, and Sasuke were settling in. Karin, this bitch, started to mysteriously take over Sakura's life! The fucking nerve! So Sakura, hurt, and replaced, left a note before she left :

Dear Konoha,

FUCK YOU. I have put up with this for long enough. First I help Naruto-kun, Kaka-kun, and Sai-kun bring back Sasuke-teme and THIS is how I get repayed? I practically DRAGGED that chicken butt to Konoha! & what do I get? I'm replaced by this bitchass cunt face in Sasuke's team? What the fuck? Well whatever. You're never seeing my ass in Konoha anymore!

- Sakura

Anyway, as Sakura was hopping trees, she magically appeared in Suna. Yay, dessert waste land 101. Great. Note the sarcasm. Anyway Sakura walked up to the border guards and dun dun dun look who it is? Kankuro and Temari! Yay for Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" said/screamed Temari.

"Hey Sakura-chan." said Kankuro with a smirk

Being Sakura and a little hurt as she was, Sakura nodded, and gave a small smile. Temari and Kankuro, noticing a slight shift in her chakra, escorted Sakura wordlessly to Gaara's office.

A series of 'knocks' were echoed in the hallways as Temari tapped / knocked / semi-punched the door.

A silent "Come in." was heard beyond the sandy wall.

As Sakura, Temari, and Kankuro walked into Kazekage-sama's office, his eyes widened and he disappeared only to reappear and hug the shit outta Sakura...

Sakura on the other hand, has never in her life felt so happy and has never felt the true sensation of turning purple from lack of that wonderful oxygen.

As she semi-chocked on Gaara's embrace, Kankuro coughed and said "Er... Gaara, she's turning purple... " Blushing, Gaara let go of the pink haired purple faced girl and let her suck in some precious air.

As Sakura's complexion changed back to her pale, scarred skin, she said "May I stay here for three days to gather some herbs?"

Gaara raised his non existent eye brows and said "Hai, but is this a mission that Hokage-same gave to you?" Curious as to why the hell this pink haired friend of his is here, it's only natural that his Kazekage instincts questioned her actions.

"I left." said Sakura. But something was different. She wasn't herself. Sure, she looked the same, she felt the same, she sure as hell WAS the same. But they Shibaku siblings couldn't shake off this strange feeling. Like... an empty void of sadness has washed over this dearest blossom.

**'I still can't believe this bitch replaced us! When I get out, I'm gonna make sure to rip her-'**

Calmly, Sakura interrupted Inner by saying, 'Ah, so do I. But we must first get stronger then we are. At this point, we can't really do shit to her.'

Inner made a face and said **'Sigh, Kami-sama, please grant me the strength to not maul that bitch into oblivion.'** Sakura inwardly smiled and reverted back to talking with the Shibaku siblings.

"Alright, you can stay with us if you'd like." offered Gaara. Sakura showed a small smile and nodded.

Later, near the outskirts of Sunagakure...

**'OH MY GOD. I'm still pissed that fucking bitch replaced us. I know I'm being overly repetitive but shit! What the fuck!'** screamed Inner as Sakura walked to an open field of herbal magicness on the outskirts of Suna.

'Sigh, I know, I know. I only with I can go back to Konoha and beat her shitless but I want to get stronger first.' said Sakura in a monotoned voice. As she was picking out those herbs, her senses tingled and she said "It's alright. You can come out now." As soon as she said that, Sasori materialized and stood looking at her with a face of indifference. "I see that you are alive..." said Sakura in a non-caring voice. It's not that she was scared or calm. It's just that she was so overwhelmed by Karin's bitchassedness that seeing Sasori alive was almost as if it was normal. But it wasn't. Thought the better question would be : Why the hell is he alive?

"Hm, why are you so far from Konoha, Sakura-san?" said Sasori in a semi-concerned semi-why-the-fuck-am-I-saying-this-for? tone. Sakura sat down with her back against a tree and began her tale of madness and all that wonderful stuff. By 30 minutes, Sasori frowned and said "So you're telling me you left because of this... "Karin" and that you would like to get stronger to "beat the shit out of her and rip another asshole for her"?"

Sakura nodded, closed her eyes, and sighed. Sasori didn't know what the hell was happening to him but he felt as if he should comfort the broken flower. As he recalled in a book he once read : A cherry blossom is beautiful as it twirls and falls gracefully to the ground. However the reason that the blossom falls may not be as beautiful.

So Sasori contemplated on a little issue that the Akatsuki was facing and wondered if he should bring this blossom to Akatsuki to fix this little dilema.

Sighing he said "Sakura-san, would you like to join Akatsuki?" Although it was not his place to ask this question, he doubt that she would be a problem once Leader-sama gets a good look at her.

Sakura looked Sasori in the eye and just as she was about to reject, Inner said **'You should accept, Saku-chan. It's one thing if we leave Konoha, which we already did. But it's another thing to join Akatsuki. Besides, how bad can Akatsuki be?'**

Sighing once again, Sakura said "Alright, let's go."

At Pein's Office...

'knock knock'

"Come in."

As Sasori walked in, Pein narrowed his swirly eyes and with rage, said "Sasori, who the hell is this? I let you go to Sunagakure to collect herbs and you come back with a pink haired girl? What the hell is wrong with you?" Sasori sighed and said "This is Saku-"

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I take it you're the leader, Pein." Sakura said as she interrupted Sasori. Sasori looked at her and shrugged. He wasn't a patient man. But he still had manners in that wooden body of his.

Pein narrowed his already narrowed eyes and said "Yes, I'm Pein but you will refer to me as Leader-sama, is that understood?" The glare that was sent to Sakura was truly overpowering but it had no effect on her. Being emotionally drained, she didn't react to it. Pein raised an eyebrow and wondered if either this girl was attempting to shrug off his overpowering glare or if he was starting to lose his touch... Then Pein said "I apologize for the outburst. For now, take her to Konan's room. There will be an evaluation of your skills tomorrow at 8 so be ready, Sakura."

Sasori bowed and said to Sakura "Sakura-san, let's go." Sakura nodded, bowed to Pein and exited the office.

Pein leaned back into his comfy chair and thought 'Interesting...'

At Konan's room...

'knock knock'

"Come in."

Sasori and Sakura walked into Konan's room. Konan was in bed making paper cranes. Not surprising. She was beautiful in Sakura's opinion.

Anyway, to break the awkward silence, Sasori said "Konan-san, Leader-sama said that Sakura-san will be sleeping with you until further notice. She also has an evaluation tomorrow at 8 in the morning."

Konan nodded and Sasori left Konan's room with a poof. Konan got off her bed and walked up to Sakura and eyed her up and down. Sakura was wearing her red top with a zipper down the middle, black kapris that looked like Tenten's, black standard ninja sandals, Konoha headband around her left arm, and a silver necklace that was concealed by her shirt. Eyebrows pointing upward, Konan stared at her necklace. Only a little was showing but there must an important reason why she was hiding it.

Konan sighed and held out her hand and said "I'm Konan from Amegakure. Nice to meet you, Sakura-san." Sakura nodded and shook the Ame-nin's hand. Konan pointed to the bed and said "Well, that's the bed. The bathroom is on the right of my room. The closet is half empty, so you can put your stuff there. The kitchen is down the hall to the right and Leader-sama's office is down the hall to the left. If there's any questions, feel free to ask, Sakura-san."

"... Sakura..."

"Hm?" said Konan. "What did you say, Sakura-san?"

"My name... is Sakura. Please, no formalities with me, Konan-san." said Sakura in a stronger voice. Konan nodded and smiled. "Well, same with me, Sakura-chan. Call me Konan."

The next day... (:

Sakura woke up before anyone else. But we can't really say it was morning since it was around 3:00 A.M. So, Sakura quietly removed the covers from the bed that she was sharing with Konan, and walked out of the room. After walking aimlessly for five minutes, she ended up in the training area. Walking in the middle of the training area, Sakura sat down, and reminisced. Inwardly she grinned because she thought about her brother, Naruto. Although they weren't blood related, they were still close as hell. People might even say that they were going out but Naruto was with Hinata and Sakura was, like stated earlier, a sister.

'I wonder what Naruto-kun is doing right now.' Sakura sighed. she's been sighing a lot, huh?

**'Yeah, that baka is probably sleeping right about now.'** said Inner.

'Inner.'

**'Yes, Saku-chan?'**

'It seems that we have company.'

**'Ah, talk to you after you beat this fucker shitless. Bye, Saku-chan.'** Then Inner disappeared.

Sakura looked up from her position. By now, she shifted into a more comfortable position and was now lying on the floor with her hands behind her head and staring at the stars.

Then Sakura said "You can come out now."

Zetsu came out of his hiding spot and said "How did you know we were here? **Who the fuck are you?"**

Sakura didn't move at all.

She remained lying on the floor and said "I don't know, I guess I just sensed you. Split personalities? That's pretty interesting, Zetsu-san."

Zetsu, letting his guard down just a little said "I have seen you defeat Sasori, why would a strong person such as yourself be doing here, Sakura-san? **Yes, why ARE you here?"**

Sakura sat up, took a good look at Zetsu and said "I guess, I just needed a new home. I mean, I've been replaced by this bitchassed cunt and no one seems to notice that I went missing. Whoop de fucking do. As if life couldn't get anymore fucked up then that."

Zetsu's eyes widened then his gaze softened. He, like Sasori, felt somewhat sorry for the pink haired girl. However it was not pity that he was giving her, it was just... he doesn't even know. He just feels that she has been wronged and that something should be done.

To break the awkward silence, Sakura said "Zetsu-san, would you like to watch the stars with me?" Zetsu looked at Sakura weirdly and nodded. So both missing nins lied on their backs and gazed at the stars.

"You know, Sakura-san, in every awkward silence, a gay baby is born." Sakura looked at Zetsu and laughed. She laughed. She was near the point of tearing. Though the joke wasn't as funny as intended, at least Sakura felt better. Her emotions seemed to come back. She felt better.

"Haha, yes, Zetsu-san. Then we must have made many babies tonight." said Sakura, who was wiping her tears of laughter away.

Zetsu smiled and said "Yes, Sakura-san, yes we have."

Around 8 A.M. at the training grounds...

The entire Akatsuki was watching the battle soon to occur. Sakura was currently lying against a tree with a blanket around her. Apparently, Zetsu saw that she fell asleep and left her there after getting a blanket.

Pein said "Sakura-san, wake up." Sakura's eyes opened and she cracked her neck with several pops that echoed around the large training space and caused them to flinch.

As she stood up, Sakura said "Goodmorning everyone."

[Author's note : Well I totally suck at fighting scenes but I'll try to whip up something.]

Sakura stood in the middle of the field and said "Well, who's first?"


	2. Akatsuki

I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

I'm not good with Inner Sakura but I'll try not to bore anyone to tears if I haven't already.

Enjoy.

[Recap:]

Sakura stood in the middle of the field and said "Well, who's first?"

Pein smirked and said "Since you have imense strength, why don't you try to take down Kisame?" Sakura nodded and got into her fighting stance.

Kisame chuckled and said "Don't worry Kitten, I beat you too bad." Sakura smiled. Although it sent shivers down his back and the Akatsuki shifted uncomfortably under that mysterious smile of hers.

Just as Kisame stepped out to the field, Sakura reached into her trusty pouch on her backside and took out a book. Yes, for the past few years, Sakura has developed her sensei's habit of being lazy and reading during incompetent sparring matches.

A closer look at the title of the book read 'Dojutsu for the Dumbasses by Sakura Haruno'.

Sweatdropping at the pink haired womans choice of reading material, Kisame laughed and said "Kitten, shouldn't you put that away and spar me? I wouldn't want to destroy that book of yours and-"

Just as he was about to finish his sentence, Sakura disappeared and reappeared in front of him, left hand enhanced with chakra, and punched Kisame in the stomach. As strong as the punch was, Kisame flew into the other Akatsuki members like a game of bowling. Though most were smart enough to move the hell outta the way before they were squished to death by the walking sushi bar.

Sakura continued to read her book and flipped a page.

Kisame grunted and took no effort to climb out of the debris that was a huge boulder. Kisame grinded his teeth and took out his trust onion grinder- I mean Samehada out of its bandages and resorted to fighting or "shaving" this pink haired punk. As Kisame ran up to Sakura, she continuously dogged his blows with grace and landed on a boulder just left of the entrance of the Akatsuki HQ. Kisame smirked and did the appropriate handsigns for a special jutsu and said "Water Style : Water Prison Jutsu."

As soon as he said this, Sakura was encased in a ball of water. Thinking she was going to faint and give up, Sakura closed her eyes, closed her book, put it back into her pouch, and then opened her eyes.

She appeared to have no difficulty breathing and everyone was wondering the same thing : 'What the fuck just happened?, un?'

Sakura lifted her hand and concentrated a small amount of chakra into her right palm. Inserting the chakra into her hands, she formed a scapula using her right palm. Pretty cool, eh?

Sakura sliced the water prison and headed straight toward Kisame. Frowning, Kisame exchanged blows with the pink haired woman using Samehada.

"Ah, so the rumors were true, your sword sucks up chakra and replenishes your own chakra? It's no wonder you're so strong." said Sakura in a non-caring / uninterested tone.

Kisame narrowed his beady little eyes and slammed the sword into the pink haired woman. Thrown back by the swords impact, Sakura hit three trees and landed onto a sharp rock that just so happened to spike out and stab her in the stomach from the impact.

Seeing Sakura cough up blood from a potentially scraped lung, Sasori said "Leader-sama we should stop-"

"No. Don't." interrupted the coughing woman. Sakura looked down at her wound. As critical as it looked, it wasn't much of a big deal. Though she must admit, it hurt like a bitch. Sakura slowly raised her scapula formed hand and sliced the top part of the rock off. Slowly, she moved foward so she could remove herself from the blasted spike.

As she did, Kisame walked up to her and said "Hehe, sorry 'bout that Kitten, need help?" Sakura nodded and Kisame helped pull her out of the spike. As she was out, her nicely toned stomach was no more for there was a magnificently large hole decorating her stomach. With the diamater of seven inches, the hole was bleeding like a waterfall.

Panicking, Kisame turned around slowly to look at Pein's face, Kisame could smell death was instored for him.

Sakura slowly bought her hand to her stomach and started healing it. Within a good seven minutes, the hole in her stomach was filled and the members looked at her like 'What the fuck just happened?' Suddenly, Sakura fainted and her body fell limp against Kisame.

Pein looked at Sakura's vulnerable form and said "Kisame, bring Sakura-san to her room. Konan, watch over Sakura-san."


	3. Spa

I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

I'm not good with Inner Sakura but I'll try not to bore anyone to tears if I haven't already.

Enjoy.

[Recap:] Pein looked at Sakura's vulnerable form and said "Kisame, bring Sakura-san to her room. Konan, watch over Sakura-san."

As Sakura open her eyes, she looked around the room to see Konan lying in bed thinking. Slowly, she looked to Sakura and said "Gee, girl, you scared the shit outta me."

Sakura smiled and said "Sorry Konan-chan. How long was I unconscious?"

Konan thought for a good three minutes and said "Around 30 minutes? Why? What's up?" Sakura shook her head.

**'That was a fucking depressing fight. We seriously need to train more.'** said Inner in a voice filled with rage. Sakura, herself, couldn't agree more.

Nodding, Sakura turned towards Konan and said "Konan-chan, would you like to get some food? It's already 8:30 A.M." Konan nodded and the two ladies walked out of Konan's room to the kitchen.

As they walked into the clearing, they saw Pein reading some overdue documents. Some as overdue as last year! Itachi was drinking what smelt like green tea, Kisame was drinking sake, Hidan was raiding the fridge and saying colorful words at the fridge for being "so fucking broke", Kakuzu was looking through the Bingo Book to look for criminals that he can kill for money and maybe even raid their pocket change, lol. Deidara was arguing with Sasori about art and Zetsu was chewing on what looked like a torso. Sakura and Konan both looked at eachother and shook their heads.

"Konan-chan, you can take a break, I'll make breakfast today." said Sakura. Konan smiled greatfully and decided to make some of her own paper art.

Sakura, who had been living alone since the age of 15, is a pretty independent woman. So she cooked up scrambled eggs, sausages, buttered toast with jam on the side, coffee, orange juice, and an arm.

Kami knows where the arm came from, but it pleased Zetsu so he thanked her gratefully.

"Thank you, Sakura-san. **Thanks."**

Everyone looked at their breakfast with eyes of hunger, saliva flying outta their mouth (mouth(s) because Deidara has three visible mouths and one on his chest.)(except Itachi, Sasori, and Pein)

"Dig in, everyone."

Amazingly within the span of 15 minutes, the big breakfast disappeared off the face of the dining table.

"That was great, Sakura-chan!" said Deidara in a happy tone.

"Yeah Kitten, not half bad." said Kisame with a smirk on his face which showed his spikey teeth.

"Everyone can leave the dishes to me." said Sakura. Everyone looked at her with a 'are-you-fucking-shitting-us?' face.

Suddenly Konan said "It's alright, Sakura-chan. Go chill or something. I'll take care of this crap. Wanna go to town and hit the spa?"

Sakura smiled and said "Sure thing, Konan-chan."

Around 15 minutes later...

"Alright, let's ditch this place!" Konan said excitedly. Sakura nodded. The two females gathered their belongings such as senbons, kunais, explosive tags, Sakura's book, Konan's paper, and extra clothing. You never know what kinda madness and perverted fuckers you might run into in the spa! Better safe then sorry, deariies.

Anyway, as Sakura and Konan excited the Akatsuki HQ, Sakura felt a prescence stalk them as they were walking toward town. Being with Konan, and caring for her safety moreso then herself, Sakura threw a senbon into the stalker which landed in his right lung. Well look at the bright side! At least she didn't kill you. But then again, you're going to drown in your own blood anyway. Whoop de doo for you, muahaha.

Anyway once the senbon hit, the stalker fell from his hiding spot in the thirteenth tree to the left of where they were standing. Lifting a pink eyebrow, Sakura shook her head and continued walking. Konan, seeing the stalker had to be held back by Sakura before she decapitated the already dying moronic mother f-

The spa! :D

"Mmm, tish is da lyfeee." said Konan as half her face was covered by the warm water provided by the spa.

Sakura sat across from her with her arms crossed behind her head. She appeared to be in deep thought then sighed out of nowhere. Konan took a better look at Sakura and noticed that Sakura was holding onto her necklace with a blank look in her eyes.

Curiosity got the best of the the blue haired female and she asked, "Sakura-chan, where'd you get that necklace from? It's beautiful!"

Sakura looked at Konan. The atmosphere suddenly shifted a little.

"This necklace was my mother's. This ring was my father's. They were both civilians of the middle class in Konoha. They died when I was 15. I guess you can say that these are the only things that remind me of them." said Sakura with a sigh. "My parents were always busy with work. My father owned a bookstore and my mother worked with him. I loved them greatly but they died of an unknown parasite that destroyed them from the inside out..."

Sakura looked up at the sky and said "It's going to rain."

Konan looked up and said "There's no clouds though, what the hell are you talking about?" Konan looked back at the pink haired blossom and saw tears slid down her cheek.

She gave Sakura a soft smile, looked up at the sky, and said "Yeah, you're right. Let's go back to HQ."


	4. Jashin

I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

I'm not good with Inner Sakura but I'll try not to bore anyone to tears if I haven't already.

Enjoy.

[Recap:] Konan looked up and said "There's no clouds though, what the hell are you talking about?" Konan looked back at the pink haired blossom and saw tears slid down her cheek.

She gave Sakura a soft smile, looked up at the sky, and said "Yeah, you're right. Let's go back to HQ."

As Sakura and Konan walked back to Akatsuki HQ, a sense of relief washed over Sakura. Being stalked by a stalker was no fun. It destroyed her mood.

Konan, on the other hand, felt a little closer to the pink haired woman since she learned the origin of the necklace.

Anyway, as the two ladies were walking back to the base, Zetsu came up to Sakura and said "Sakura-chan, Hidan demands that you heal him. He just recently performed a sacrificial ritual."

Sakura nodded and looked at Konan. "Konan-chan, I'll see you later." Konan nodded and went to her room for a nap.

At Hidan's room...

As Sakura opened Hidan's door, she looked around and saw blood all over the floor. A triangle with a circle around it seemed to decorate the floor under Hidan. Hidan had his three bladed scythe deep in his chest and abdomen. There were also holes on his arms and neck from Kami knows what.

As Sakuran neared the maniacal Jashin worshiper, she noticed his pendant that hung from a silver chain just like her own necklace. Walking closer to Hidan, Sakura lightly grazed over his pendant and stared silently.

Noticing her actions, Hidan smirked and said, "Like what you see, bitch?"

Sakura smiled slightly and said "Yes, I do actually. I've read several books on Jashin-sama. It seems that followers believe that pain is pleasure. You can't wear clothing besides uniforms. Also one must sacrifice some of one's own blood to Jashin-sama each day to prove one's dedication to Jashin-sama. It's pretty interesting actually."

Hidan nodded and said "Pinky, Jashin-sama says he liked you. But he wants me to stay the fuck away from you. What the fuck did you do in life?" Sakura's hands began glowing with a soft and pale greenish color as she healed Hidan's wounds.

She smiled and said "Ask Jashin-sama. I'm sure he knows what I did." Hidan laughed loudly and obnoxiously and said "Sure thing, Pinky."

Once Sakura was done, she waved good bye to Hidan and exited his room silently.

Suddenly Hidan thought 'What the hell did this pink haired pixie bitch do that I have to stay away from her?'

A chuckle could be heard from Jashin.

**'Ah, Hidan. It's best if I don't say much about Sakura-san.'** said Jashin with an ominous smile.

'Could you at least give me a fucking hint, Jashin-sama?' said Hidan. Curiousity was definitely getting the best of him. 'I don't fucking understand what I need to stay away from her.'

**'Well, for starters, around the time of her 17th birthday, she was ambushed by nukenin. They tortured her in the most brutal ways ever imagine.' **said Jashin with a grim voice. It was the first time Hidan heard Jashin upset.

'What do you mean?' asked Hidan. This was getting more and more confusing.

**'She slaughtered them like pigs.'** said Jashin. A loud laugh eruptted from his dark lips. **'The manner in which they were slaughtered is to be admired, my faithful follower. You could learn much from her.'**

'Tch, What the fuck can I learn from that pink haired bitch?' asked Hidan in an obnoxious tone.

Jashin chuckled and said **'I will show you.'**

With that, Jashin showed an image of the massacre that happened to the nukenin.

'Oh shit...'

**'Indeed.'**


	5. Memorial Stone

I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

I'm not good with Inner Sakura but I'll try not to bore anyone to tears if I haven't already.

Enjoy.

[Recap:]'Tch, What the fuck can I learn from that pink haired bitch?' asked Hidan in an obnoxious tone.

Jashin chuckled and said **'I will show you.'**

With that, Jashin showed an image of the massacre that happened to the nukenin.

'Oh shit...'

**'Indeed.'**

Back at Konan's room...

Sakura walked into Konan's room and smiled to see the blue haired woman napping away as if there wasn't a care in this damned world. She disappeared into the closet to look for a black cloak, black kapris, and a black shirt. Nodding at her pick, she quickly changed and disappeared from the room.

Pein, being the almighty "God" that he is, noticed Sakura's chakra disappear and narrowed his swirly eyes. 'Where does she think she's going?' Being a little annoyed that this pink haired bitch ditched the base so freely, he disappeared and reappeared to the location where he sensed her chakra.

Konoha Memorial Stone...

Sakura reappeared in front of the Memorial Stone for MIA and KIA ninjas and kunoichis. As she kneeled down to honor fellow ninjas and kunoichis, her eyes gazed at a certain name for as long as thirty minutes.

As time passed, Pein's already annoyed mood turned into 'I'm-gonna-nuke-your-pink-ass-if-you-don't-MOVE-soon.' Apparently Kami-sama was on Pein's side. Sakura got up and disappeared in a blur of pink and black.

Curiousity plagued the orange haired leader and he walked up to the Memorial Stone for a quick glance at what the pink haired woman was looking at. Scanning with his swirly eyes, he stopped upon a name that read 'Sakura Haruno'.


	6. Curiousity

I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

I'm not good with Inner Sakura but I'll try not to bore anyone to tears if I haven't already.

Enjoy.

[Recap:]Curiousity plagued the orange haired leader and he walked up to the Memorial Stone for a quick glance at what the pink haired woman was looking at. Scanning with his swirly eyes, he stopped upon a name that read 'Sakura Haruno'.

Pein narrowed his eyes even further and thought to himself 'What does this mean?' Curiousity once again plagued the orange haired leader as he reread the name on the Memorial Stone over and over again. 'Sakura Haruno'...?

Back at the HQ...

Sakura appeared at HQ in a blur of pink and black. Walking back to her room, she decided to take a well deserved nap. Hogging the whole bed, she instantly fell asleep once she came in contact with the soft, squishy sleeping square. Konan was nowhere to be seen.

At Pein's Office...

"Is everyone present?" said Pein in a tone demanding respect and immense discipline. A chorus of "Hai, un." was heard throughout the room. "I'm assuming that no one knows why we're gathered here today." said Pein. Everyone's eyebrows skyrocketed upward.

Zetsu interrupted the awkward silence and said "Is this meeting about Sakura-chan? **It probably IS about her... "**

Pein nodded and said "As you all know, Sakura-san is a new member. Though I sensed her chakra disappear and I decided to follow her. And sure as hell, I ended up in Konoha-"

"What the fuck would she be doing in Konoha? Trying to give those Konoha shitbags information about our hideout?" said Hidan in an enraged tone.

Pein shook his head and said "No, Hidan. She was gazing at the Memorial Stone for MIA and KIA ninjas. Though what really bothered me was not that she went to Konoha but the name that she was looking at on the stone."

Konan asked with a hint of concern and curiousity in her voice, "What the hell did she see?"

Pein narrowed his eyes, directed his gaze to Itachi and said "She was looking at her own name, Sakura Haruno. Itachi, would you happen to know what this means? Has the council of Konoha gone senile and placed one of their kunoichis on the Memorial Stone even though she was actually alive?"

Itachi narrowed his dull obsidian eyes and thought about the possibilities that could have occured but nothing seemed to match up with this mysterious situation.

Then his eyes narrowed even more, if possible. "If I recall correctly, my foolish little brother has gone back to Konoha and has been accepted as one of their ninja again. However, Sakura-san's time of departure doesn't necessarily tell much about the relation between my foolish little brother and herself."

Pein narrowed his swirly eyes and said "I see. Deidara, Sasori, you two will find out what happened between the time of Sasuke's arrival to Konoha and Sakura-san's departure from Konoha. Make sure you cause no suspicion in this mission. Dismissed."


	7. Flashback

I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

I'm not good with Inner Sakura but I'll try not to bore anyone to tears if I haven't already.

Enjoy.

[Recap:]Pein narrowed his swirly eyes and said "I see. Deidara, Sasori, you two will find out what happened between the time of Sasuke's arrival to Konoha and Sakura-san's departure from Konoha. Make sure you cause no suspicion in this mission. Dismissed."

The Living Room...

"Sasori-danna, how the hell are we supposed to find out what happened to Sakura-chan before she left?, un." said Deidara in an aggitated tone.

Sasori looked off into a distance and said "I have a clue as to why she left. However the details are still... a little complex for my understanding."

Speaking of the devil, Sakura woke up during the middle of the meeting and magically found her way into the Living Room.

Curiousity got the best of the Iwa nin and he asked "Sakura-chan, what are you reading?, un." Sakura turned her book slightly so that the bomb artist could get a good look at it's mysterious title...

'Dojutsu for the Dumbasses by Sakura Haruno'

Deidara sweatdropped anime style and scratched his head.

Sasori looked towards Sakura's direction and said "Hello, Sakura-san."

"Hello Sasori-san." said Sakura as she continued to read her... material. As she was still reading her magical book of wonders, she took a seat across the artists. The only sound that was heard was that of pages being flipped, clay being munched on, and the joints of wood grinding against eachother.

To break the silence before the bomb artist went insane, Deidara asked "So Sakura-chan, why did you leave Konoha?, un." Sakura paused for a good minute before she sighed and doggy earred the page before setting it on her lap.

**'I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell them, eh? Saku-chan.'** said Inner.

'Alright.' said Sakura.

"It wasn't that I didn't like Konoha. It's just that, being the tempermental female that I am, and being that I inheritted Tsunade-hime's stubbornness, I left because I felt that there was no need for me to stay any longer." said Sakura in a bored and non caring tone.

Sasori's eyebrows lifted ever so slightly and said "Would you like to elaborate on that, Sakura-san?"

Sakura shrugged and said "Sure. It all started with Sasuke's return..."

_FLASHBACK. Sakura's POV._

_Naruto bought Sasuke back. However three other shinobis came with them and I can't help but notice the ill nature of the red headed bitch that was literally humping my brother's arm. Sigh, as if it couldn't get worse then this._

_**'Don't even start, Saku-chan. You KNOW that everytime you fucking say that, shit ALWAYS happens!**__' growled Inner. I nodded and retreated back the direction I just came from._

_But as soon as I was spotted, a loud "HEY SAKURA-CHAN, LOOK WHO I BOUGHT BACK!" was thrown at my poor ears and I felt tone death for a good minute or two. I turned around and saw my brother, Naruto, my brother, Sasuke, that red headed bitch, and two other guys._

_"Hey, Naruto-kun. Hey Sasuke." I said with a big smile on my face. _

_I wasn't necessarily a happy camper. Being in the hospital healing patients was a real slave work since Shishou has been slacking off work, like always. I didn't want to worry Naruto but I felt bad for lying to him. _

_As soon as I greeted my brothers, I hopped rooftops and after a few jumps, I landed in front of my little house near the Hokage tower. The good thing about being so near the center of town is that I don't need to rush to get to work. However, if I'm late, Shishou is gonna throw a fit. Haha._

_Around midnight..._

_**'Saku-chan, wake up! Sasuke is here!'**__ screamed Inner._

_I quickly grabbed a senbon from the hem of my pants and held it in my hand just in case Sasuke was here to do something that he WILL regret._

_As time seemed to fly by really slow, I heard his footsteps become louder and louder as he neared my bed. I had an idea of what he was about to do and I was ready to smack him silly if he even TRIES to do something to be._

_Waiting seemed like an eternity. _

_Finally Sasuke reached my bed and said "Sakura, I know you're awake." he said. I could feel a smirk appearing on his face._

_I sighed and sat up to face him. "What do you want, Sasuke?" _

_**'Yeah, what the fuck do you want?'**__ said Inner in a drowsy and pissed off tone. _

_Sasuke chuckled and said "What happened to "Sasuke-kun", hm?"_

_Without any hesitation, Sasuke binded my wrists with chakra laced rope. Confirming my suspicion of his questionable actions, I narrowed my eyes and attempted to free myself from these blasted ropes._

_Sasuke smirked and started to quickly undress himself._

_Well, ladies and gentlemen, you can imagine what happens next._

_Yeah, I, Sakura Haruno, was raped by Sasuke Uchiha._


	8. Apprentice

I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

I'm not good with Inner Sakura but I'll try not to bore anyone to tears if I haven't already.

Enjoy.

[Recap:]_Well, ladies and gentlemen, you can imagine what happens next._

_Yeah, I, Sakura Haruno, was raped by Sasuke Uchiha._

BACK TO REALITY...

"That fucking Uchiha teme, un! I thought I killed him in my last explosion of art, un." blurted Deidara in a pissed off tone.

The temperature in the room just fell around five degrees.

Everyone looked around and finally, their eyes landed on Itach. When did he get there? They didn't know. But all they knew was that the glare that the Uchiha Clan murderer was giving no one in particular was pretty overpowering.

Not wanting to lose the chance to learn about Sakura, Sasori said "Please continue, Sakura-san." At this point, Itachi took a seat next to Deidara and listened intently on the rest of Sakura's tale.

"Hai."

_FLASHBACK. Sakura's POV._

_I was helpless to stop him. Though I knew that if I wanted to, I could have kicked his ass through the roof. But I guess the overwhelming feeling of Sasuke coming back home... got to me._

_As he finally gave one final thrust, I stared at him with eyes void of emotion. Once I knew what he was about to do to me, I guess I just snapped._

_He caressed my cheek and his index finger slided over to my lips. Sasuke smirked and disappeared outta my house. Still being tied up, I gathered chakra into my right palm and created a chakra scapel. Slicing the ropes with ease, I rubbed my wrists and healed them by stitching the sensitive tissues that shielded my artery from harm. After that, I got up and took a nice long shower._

_My head was slightly tilted upward. The warm water was running down my body and washing away the events of just a few minutes ago._

_I smiled and thought 'Way to go, Sakura. You've always wanted his babies and now you got them.' _

_Inner nodded sadly. She had nothing to say in this situation. Watching her host get raped must have been hard for her. I can't blame her. So we both enjoyed eachothers silence and the sound of water clashing against the surface of the tiled floor._

_Taking my right hand, I pushed minimal chakra into it and started to heal the wound that Sasuke just made. Sighing, I turned off the sprinkler and walked out of the shower. I grabbed a purple towel, wrapped it around my body, and exited the bathroom._

_As I searched my closet for a decent pair of pants and a shirt, Inner said__** 'Saku-chan, what the fuck was that about?' **_

_I shrugged and said 'Could be worse.' I continued searching until I found tight training shorts that went to the middle of my thigh, a purple shirt with a white ring on the back to symbolize my family, and my headband. After putting my clothing on, I headed out to Shishou's office. I wanted to request for a long term mission just to clear out my thoughts._

_Tsunade's Office..._

_'knock knock'_

_"Come in."_

_I walked in and what I saw really pissed me off. Karin was talking to Tsunade and shishou was nodding an agreeing with her._

_Suddenly Karin turned around and smirked at me. I don't know if it really WAS a smirking. It just made her face look more deformed then it already is._

_"Heard that? You pink haired bitch. I'm gonna become the Hokage's apprentice!" she screeched. I swear to Kami that my ears were bleeding at that moment. She sounded just like a pig._

_I raised an eyebrow and looked to Shishou. Then I shrugged and walked out the door._


	9. Yukigakure

I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

I'm not good with Inner Sakura but I'll try not to bore anyone to tears if I haven't already.

Enjoy.

[Recap:]_Suddenly Karin turned around and smirked at me. I don't know if it really WAS a smirking. It just made her face look more deformed then it already is._

_"Heard that? You pink haired bitch. I'm gonna become the Hokage's apprentice!" she screeched. I swear to Kami that my ears were bleeding at that moment. She sounded just like a pig._

_I raised an eyebrow and looked to Shishou. Then I shrugged and walked out the door._

_I honestly couldn't believe what I just saw and heard. But then again, I guess it's not that uncommon. A new bitch comes, replaces someone, the person being replaced leaves, never comes back, but comes back anyway to just beat that bitch shitless, the end. Perfect story? I think so. In fact, that's just what I'm about to do. But first, I'm gonna take a little break in Yukigakure and visit Koyuki.~_

_As I packed, I took a silver chain with a ring on it on my desk and looked at it. I slightly teared and put the small piece of jewelry on. I then grabbed my things and left the house. _

_First off, walked to Ichiraku's Ramen stand and had one last meal before my journey. Upon arriving, I saw my brother, Naruto, and... Karin. It looked like she was flirting with him._

_**'Ne, Saku-chan, punch that bitch.'**__ growled Inner. I inwardly nodded and grinned like a maniac._

_I walked up to Karin with a fist laced with chakra and gave her a good whack in the back. The pig flew straight into the Konoha gates and made a nice dent. Though how she missed hitting the several dozens of houses that lay before the gates is beyond me._

_Lady Luck must really be screwing with me. That bitch._

_I shrugged it off and heard Naruto say "Haha, thanks Sakura-chan, Karin-teme was flirting with me. Bleh, I think she humped my arm too. Ew, what the hell ' ttebayo." I giggled and nodded. Walking away without looking back, I gave a lazy wave and headed for the gates._

_Yukigakure..._

_It's been a while since I've seen her. I hope she's alright._

_As I disappeared and reappeared, I was standing in front of Koyuki herself while she was drinking her afternoon tea. I'm assuming she must be really scared because once she saw me, her eyes widened and she spit out her tea almost like bullets, haha._

_I took half a step back and avoided her unintentionally-spilled-liquid-made projectile, haha. Cute. _

_I smiled and said "Long time no see, Hime." _

_Koyuki smiled and said "Yeah, long time no see, Sakura-chan! What's up? Where's Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san, and Kakashi-san?" _

_I smiled slightly and said "Naruto-kun is eating ramen, as always. Sasuke is doing Kami knows what and Kakshi-sensei is probably at home reading porn, like always." _

_Koyuki giggled and said "Well, -"_

_BOOM._

_I sensed an ambush and clenched my hands into fists so I can beat this moron for blasting a hole into Koyuki's room. _

_As the dust cleared, a woman with pink hair and green eyes appeared near the debris. If I recall correctly, she was Fubuki Kakuyoku. I remember back in my genin days when Kakashi-sensei, Naruto-kun, Sasuke, and I had to escort Koyuki back to Yukigakure._

_Anyway as I directed a glare toward the pink haired snow nin, I noticed that her teammates weren't with her._

_Suddenly, Lady Luck decided to be a bitch and from a distance, I heard "Ice Style : Wolf Fang Avalanche!" I inwardly nodded and kept glaring at Fubuki._

_"Well, well, if it isn't the pink haired bitch from three years ago. Now I can finally get you back for destroying my suit!" said Fubuki. My eyebrows shifted upward and I decided to attack first._

_Lacing my left hand with chakra, I punched the ground. Spider web cracks made their way to the pink headed snow nin and just as it was about to devour her whole, she jumped into the air and while she jumped, she made hand signs and suddenly, her "Ice Style : Ice Prison" freezed the ground to prevent my spider web cracks from continuing to reach her._

_Getting a little annoyed, I laced my palms with chakra and scapels started to form. Running toward the snow nin, I attacked her to the best of my ability but this bitch just wouldn't die._

_**'Saku-chan, let me fight her! I'll beat the shit outta her and stick my foot up her-'**_

_'It's alright, Inner. Remember the last time I let you out, you nearly killed-'_

_**'Alright, alright, Saku-chan. No need to rub that in.' **__whined Inner. _

_I smiled slightly and said 'Although you can come out next time, alright?'_

_Moving my attention back to the battle, Fubuki's Ice Prison caught my left leg and I sighed. Feeling numbed and pissed the fuck off, I took out an explosive note and blew the ice surrounding my leg._

_The explosion freed my leg but now half my speed has been taken out. Hell, this bitch is going to get it. I ran into Fubuki with full speed and punched her as hard as I could. Thankfully, Lady Luck decided to migrate her traitorous ass to my side and my punch connected with Fubuki's forehead and she flew into the wall where more spider web cracks decorated the point of impact._

_Suddenly Inner screamed in a victorious and cocky voice 'Bitch, you're lucky that Saku-chan didn't let me take over! Otherwise I'd punch you so hard that not even the wall would stop you! Shannaro!' I laughed at Inner's childish antics and turned around to see that Koyuki was sitting on the floor with a relieved face._

_I went up to her and extended my hand out. She gladly took it and I helped her get back on her feet. _

_"Sorry about the wall, Hime." I said in an apologetic voice. Althought I didn't really feel like apologizing for the dead corpse of that bitch since she attacked us first. _

_"Haha, it's alright, Sakura-chan. Don't worry about it." she said in a happy tone._

_"Sadly, I have overstayed my welcome and I'll be leaving soon. Gomen, Hime." I said in an apologetic tone. _

_Koyuki nodded understandingly and said "It was nice meeting you again, Sakura-chan. Come visit me again! Oh, and you can call me Koyuki. We're friends, remember? Haha." I nodded, smiled, and cherished this second encounter with an old friend._

_**'We should visit Hiruko's grave while we still have time. It's been almost a year since we fought him.' **__I nodded and we continued on our journey._


	10. Hiroku's Grave

I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

Happy Valentine's Day! Sorry, I've been busy. Enjoy.

Enjoy.

[Recap:]_**'We should visit Hiruko's grave while we still have time. It's been almost a year since we fought him.' **__I nodded and we continued on our journey._

_As we hopped trees to Mt. Shumisen, I couldn't help but think about what happened in these few days. I mean, one day I was healing patients, next day, I become a missing nin. Life is cruel._

_Anyway, as I headed toward Mt. Shumisen, I saw the sharp rocks that came together all over the land. There were clouds and little sunlight illuminating the place. As I kept hopping to the entracnce, memories of my first encounter flooded my mind and sent me on a road of rememberence._

_Passing through the gates, I ended up in a forest with many broken trees. I remember how we left Team Gai to finish off the man who attacked us with demon-like snakes._

_Finishing my journey of tree hopping, I ended up in a canyon where Team Kurenai had to finish off a busty woman who controlled two disgusting looking chimeras._

_Near the end of my journey, I ended up in a coral cactus like area where Team Asuma had to tie down a chimera with Tenten's chains by lacing the chains with chakra._

_Finally, the entrance. The bridge was broken and everything was all over the place. Debris littered the floor and dust covered everything. In the center of the madness, a deep hole was made from Naruto's Shuriken Rasengan._

_As I walked near the hole, I saw a small grave. To be more precise, it was a mini dirt hill no more than half a foot with a kunai stuck in the center. It was Hiruko's grave._

_I kneeled down and glided my hands over the dirt. Even though it was tough battling him, his intentions were not evil. He just wanted friends. Having thought to be neglected, he turned to power as his solution and this was how he ended up. In all honesty, he was not a bad person. Just misled._

_It was an interesting battle indeed._

_That's when my eyebrows skyrocketed up my face and I said "You know, it's rude to spy on people." As I said this, I heard a snort equivalent to that of a pig. Of course not even Ino sounded like that._

_I turned around and to no surprise, I saw the bitch, Karin. This red headed bitch smirked, causing me to inwardly grimance. Was that really a smirk? She looked like a deformed bitch who failed a facelift._

_In any case, the bitch said "Pft, if it isn't the stupid pink haired bitch I replaced. Why would YOU be here? You're too weak to even come here. Did you fuck -" I punched this red headed bitch in the face with no chakra and she took a few feet back from the impact. I was about to let Inner take over when I saw this bitch smirk again and she said "Pft, even I can punch harder then that. Tsunade taught me everything! She's so stupid. She didn't even realize that I was a spy for Orochimaru-sama! Haha." _

_Insulting me was one thing. But insulting Tsunade? This bitch is going down._

_I narrowed my eyes to the point that they looked like slits. Lacing my hands with chakra, I punched the ground with my left fist. Spider web cracks destroyed what the earth had given us and sharp rocks pertruded out like spikes. I hopped to that bitches location and punched her with my fist. _

_Kami-sama, please grant me the strength to kill this faggot._

_She survived. Go figure. Glaring at the bitch with the intensity of fire, I noticed that she had several fractures and punctured organs from my punch. Smiling with satisfaction, I continued to glare at her. Suddenly she rolled up her left sleeve to reveal bite marks all over her arm. As she bit into her arm, her fractures seemed to heal and her punctured organs restored. However her chakra was low and I decided to reach into my pouch on my backside and grab a senbon. _

_Running up to her, I exchanged blows with this bitch and looked for an opening. Finding so many, I couldn't figure out if she was taunting me or just sucked ass in general. Not taking any risk, I slit her carotid artery on her neck and the blood flew out of her neck like a water fountain._

_Dropping down with a 'flop', I looked at her and thought 'She is dirtying Hiruko's grave.' _

_Inner nodded and said __**'Nothing we can do now. Let's move on to Suna.'**_

END OF FLASHBACK.

When Sakura finished her story, an aura emitted itself from Itachi. It was so dark and sinister that it was beginning to feel really hard to breathe. Itachi was on the verge of killing his little brother right now. Deidara's eyes showed fire in them and his fists were clenched and shaking with knuckles as white as snow. Sasori had a glare so deadly, even Orochimaru would shit in his pants.

Sakura raised her eyebrow at this and shrugged. "And that's what happened." Sakura grabbed her book, stood up, and headed toward the training grounds.

Itachi and Sasori though about the flashback that they just heard about. Deidara had a look of annoyance mixed with a 'WTF, really?' look. Deidara looked toward his danna and they both nodded.

Sasori said in a polite yet apathetic tone "We're going to leave first, Itachi-san."

Itachi nodded and continued to think about the pink headed girl's past. 'She's been through alot.' Itachi got up from his couch and walked to his room.

Back at Pein's Office...

As Sasori and Deidara entered the leader of Akatsuki's office, they took a seat in front of the intimidating man and Sasori retold Sakura's past. Deidara sat quietly and waited for him to finish.

Taking a deep breath of precious air into his system, Sasori finished his storytelling and looked at Pein for a reaction.

Pein said "I see. So basically Sakura-san left after being replaced, killed the whor- one who replaced her, and ended up here. That would explain why her name was on the Memorial Stone..."

Sasori nodded and Deidara looked as if he was deep in thought thinking about Kami knows what.

"Alright, good job Sasori, Deidara. Both of you are dismissed." Sasori nodded and bowed with respect. Deidara just stood up and walked away slowly. Almost walking into a wall in the process.

Training Grounds...

**'Saku-chan, what should we do now?'**

'I don't know Inner. We have already joined the Akatsuki. I guess we have to wait and see what happens next.' Sakura sat against a tree and stared at the clouds that decorated the clear blue sky. No one knew what was about to happen to this pink haired kunoichi as a pair of green eyes peeked at her with eyes of slight envy and infifference.

Sakura continued to gaze at the clouds and decided to take a nap.

As the mysterious stranger, who was watching Sakura, noticed her drifting away, he came out of his hiding place to reveal a male with medium length hair that went up to his collar bone, a Sound nin uniform with a purple rope that was tied snugly around his waist, two red dots decorated his forehead, skin was as pale as Sakura herself, and his hair was as white as snow. Yes, my lovely readers, Kimimaro Kaguya was spying on dearest Sakura Haruno.

Being extremely cautious and gentle, the snow haired nin carried Sakura bridal style into his arms and proceded to his master's lair in Otogakure.

Otogakure...

As Kimimaro hopped trees back to the base, he couldn't help but think to himself 'What's so special about this pink haired kunoichi?' Kimimaro shrugged and continued to carry Sakura into an empty room.

As he somehow managed to open the door to the room, he walked in and put her gently on the unoccupied bed. Pulling her sandals off, he pulled the covers over her seemingly fragile form and walked out the door. Shutting it with a small click, he walked next door to his room and attempted to get a nap before his master bothers him with sugarcoated words to make poor Kimimaro go on another bullshitted mission.

Sakura's room...

Sakura opened her emerald green eyes to see that she had magically migrated into an unfamiliar room. Kami knows how she got there and honestly, she didn't give a flying shit.

**'Kimimaro took us from the Akatsuki base. We're in Otogakure, Saku-chan.'**

Sakura narrowed her eyes and started to scan her surroundings. There was a window on top of her bed, a small table stand with a lamp near the head of the bed, a bathroom, and the bed itself. Interestingly enough, the room looked pretty decent. For an evil pedophile's HQ anyway.

**'Let's explore!'** Inner said excitedly. Sakura smiled slightly and got up from her previous position. As she put on her sandals, a slight squeaky sound was heard from the door. A person with gray hair tied in a pony tail, glasses, and dull colored clothing stood at the entrance.


	11. Otogakure

I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

Sorry for the delay. As you can see, I kept alot of characters alive because I like them. And I killed off the ones I hated. Yes, I'm a prick. But hey, it's my story.

Flame if you like.

Also, I've been busy. I'll try to update more often.

Enjoy.

[Recap:] **'Let's explore!'** Inner said excitedly. Sakura smiled slightly and got up from her previous position. As she put on her sandals, a slight squeaky sound was heard from the door. A person with gray hair tied in a pony tail, glasses, and dull colored clothing stood at the entrance.

Sakura looked up and saw Kabuto. Kabuto faked smiled and said "Hello, Sakura-chan, Orochimaru-sama would like to see you now."

Sakura got up and walked towards the door. As she passed Kabuto, he shut the door with a silent click and proceded to escort the pink haired woman to Orochimaru.

"You know, you can drop the fake smile. It's alright to be uncomfortable around him. I would too, he's a pedophile, for fucks sake." Sakura said in a disgusted tone. Kabuto looked at her.

With his lagging reaction, he laughed and said "Ah, Sakura-chan. Quite the comedian. Thank you for the advice." Sakura smiled and continued walking to the snake hair bastards location.

The silence was comfortable. Neither Sakura nor Kabuto said a word to eachother after their earlier mini conversation consisting of two sentences. Upon the front of the office, Kabuto took both handles and shoved them inward so the doors would move it's fat ass to let Sakura in. Sakura walked in and took a good minute to look at her surroundings.

There wasn't much to see. A ceiling, a few dimensions of a dirtied wall, a snake bastard, a table with scrolls on it. Anyway, there were two tourches near the desk, a bunch of bookshelves lined up with scrolls stuffed into them that are just waiting to be taken out and explode on the son of a bitch who stuck them there, and a partially decomposed hand. The hand had Orochimaru's ring on it. Apparently he wasn't able to take it off so he cut his hand off and stuck in on a plaster. Sick ass bastard.

"Welcome, Sakura-chan." said Orochimaru while licking his lips. Awkwardness...

"Hey there." said Sakura in an uncaring and 'I'ma-wait-till-you-finish-talking-so-I-can-decide-how-to-put-your-slimey-ass-to-death.' tone.

"No need to be so hostile, Sakura-chan." said Orochimaru.

Sakura rolled her eyes and asked "Why did you summon me here?"

Orochimaru smirked and said "Well Sakura-chan, I want you to be my next container. I can offer you power beyond your wildest dreams. I can also help you get rid of Sasuke-kun for causing you so much misery."

Sakura raised her eyebrows and asked "And how the hell would you know that?"

Orochimaru smirked even wider and said "I have my ways, Sakura-chan. So what will it be?"

Sakura inwardly thought to herself 'Sigh, another annoying decision to make.'

**'Why don't you just play along for now and see what happens? It can't be THAT bad, Saku-chan.'** said Inner in a tone of equal annoyance to Sakura's.

She thought about it for a couple more seconds. 'I guess it can't hurt to stay for a little. Besides, I might learn a thing or two.' Inner nodded with her arms crossed and her eyes closed. Curious as to how these things will play out, Inner sat back and watched, as a series of event began to unfold.

"Alright, I'll stay." Sakura said in a bored tone.

Nodding his head, Orochimaru said "You may go back to your room and do whatever you want. Kabuto-kun will show you around the base. By the way, don't think about escaping. The consequences will be severe."

Sakura rolled her eyes and walked toward the exit back to her room. Closing the door with a silent click, Sakura walked back to her room with her hands in her pockets.

**'Saku-chan, let's take a shower. We smell like a horse's ass.'** Inner said in a disgusted tone. Sakura nodded in agreement and within a few more feet, reached her destination. Opening her door, she scanned the contents out of habit. Seeing nothing out of place, Sakura noticed something on her bed. Walking closer to examine it, she smiled a little and took the articles of clothing to her next destination.

**'Don't forget a towel, Saku-chan.'** Sakura nodded and proceded to her next destination while keeping in mind to ask for a towel. She was holding a black shirt and black sweatpants curteosy of Kabuto. He left a note too, lol.

Dear Sakura-chan,

The shirt and pants are kinda big but it's better then nothing. You can use Kimimaro-kun's bathroom.

I would let you use mine but fucking Kidomaru threw up his sticky shit and clogged my toilet, tub, and sink. Bastard.

You can ask Kimimaro-kun for a towel. I just ran out, sorry. I've already informed him of you using his bathroom so it's all good. Cya later, Sakura-chan! By the way, my room is to the left and Kimimaro-kun's room is to the right.

- Kabuto.

Sakura knocked on Kimimaro's door and waited for a response before going in. Hearing the sound of water hiting against the tiled floors, Sakura turned the door knob and entered Kimimaro's room. Noticing that the bathroom was occupied, Sakura walked up to Kimimaro's bed and noticed that the sheets were light purple.

Sakura her fingers over them, she took a moment to enjoy the soft silky feeling of the bed sheets. Sighing, she sat on the bed and took out her necklace. Looking at it with eyes of immense sadness, she took a trip down memory lane and reminiced about her past.

Ironically, the weakest and smartest female with a bigass forehead ended up catching both S-Class nukenin and a legendary Sannin's attention. Yes, the irony, indeed. Sakura's past was pretty normal. It's just that she got tired of it all.

During her trip down memory lane and to a road of regrets, she didn't notice a pair of foot steps make their way to the bed. Looking up from her only memory of her parents, she looked into the dark emerald gems of Kimimaro. They were breathtaking. The only problem was that Sakura was looking back at Kimimaro with eyes equal in color and magnificence. Kimimaro stared back at the pink haired woman and somehow understood her. The eyes are the doorway to one's soul and to one's trueself. Looking into Sakura's eyes so deeply almost made the poor man flinch.

Kimimaro raised his right hand and brused it gently across Sakura's cheek. Snapping her out of her memories, Sakura's eyes widened and she cried. She hasn't cried since Sasuke left. Covering her face with her hands, Sakura cried. That evening, the little cherry blossom cried her heart out.

Not out of pity, but out of instint, Kimimaro wrapped his arms around her. Feeling a comforting embrace. the fragile blossom cried into his arms. Stroking her head softly, Kimimaro rested his head on top of hers.

After a few more minutes and a couple of sobs later, Sakura calmed down but still felt like shit. Kimimaro wondered why she would come into his room at this time. Suddenly, he remembered that she was here to use his shower.

Looking Sakura in the eyes, Kimimaro asked "Would you like me to help you bathe?" It sounded wrong, the way it came out of his lips but Sakura knew he wouldn't do anything to her. With a tired nod, Kimimaro put his arms under Sakura's knees and on her back so he can carry her to the bathroom bridal style. Mind you, Kimimaro just came out of the shower with just a towel covering everyhing waist down.

Kimimaro undressed Sakura carefully. He felt as if she would break if he handled her wrong.

While scrubbing her skin gently with a sponge, he noticed a scar on her flat stomach.

"Are you wondering how I got this scar, Kimimaro-san?" asked Sakura in a dull tone. Even Inner was silent for this little story that was about to escape the blossoms lips. Kimimaro look at Sakura and nodded. As he continued his business, another flashback came into play.

_FLASHBACK._

_"Sakura, I'm assigning you to an A-Rank mission. Your mission is to go find Aoi Rokusho and take back the Sword of the Thunder Spirit. You have a month to complete this mission. Be careful, Sakura-chan... dismissed." said Tsunade in a worried and half drunk tone. Sakura disappeared in a puff of smoke and appeared back at home. Gathering her supplys and stuffing them into a compression scroll just like Tenten, the pink haired ANBU was on her way._

_Upon her arrival to the village gates, her ANBU gear was in place, her dragon mask was tied around her face, her scrolls were all packed and ready to go. As she walked up to the village gates, she smiled and waved lazily at Kotetsu and Izumo. The both looked up from their reading material and waved back at the ANBU in front of them. With a quick and smooth motion, Sakura positioned her mask to her face and proceded to find the green haired nukenin._

_After hours of running and hopping trees in no general direction, Sakura stopped at a nearby river to take a sip of water. Upon getting there Sakura noticed that a blob of green was also near the river. Squinting her eyes, she noticed that it was Aoi! What luck. She decided to just let him go and find him later. The constant hopping and soldier pills were starting to take a toll on her body. After kneeling, she cupped both hands and dipped her hands into the crystal clear water and drank in small portions. Directing her gaze to the water, she saw her reflection. Beautifully lit gems gazed back at her._

_Suddenly, a green blob appeared and said "Well, well, if it isn't Sakura-san." Sakura turned around and fake smiled at the green haired nukenin. _

_"Hello, Aoi-san." said Sakura in an overly sugarcoated tone. _

_"Cut the crap, blossom. I know why you're here." growled Aoi. In a flash, he pinned Sakura's wrists to the nearest tree and quickly tied her hands together with chakra laced ropes. _

_Raising a delicate eyebrow to his... tactics, Sakura's heart started to pump faster as he pressed his toned body against her. Smirking at his victory, Aoi crushed his lips onto Sakura. Not expecting this to happen, Sakura opened her mouth and Aoi's tongue dove into her mouth. Holding Sakura's bounded wrists with his left hand and pinning her frame against a tree with his own, Aoi glided his right hand into his kunai pouch and slowly took out the sharp pointy headed metal. Just when things couldn't get any worse, he shoved the kunai into Sakura's abdomen. _

_Letting out a painful moan that seemed to turn him on, the green hair nukenin slowly glided his kunai across her skin. Taking a sharp intake of breath, Sakura came to her senses and kicked the bastard away and into the river. Panting from the lack of oxygen and bloodloss, Sakura bit into the ropes and freed her bruised wrists from the blasted rope. _

_Soft hums were heard as Sakura laced her hands with chakra and applied them to her wrist and abdomen. Although she didn't completely heal her stomach wound. It was to serve as a reminder of her weakself._

_Scanning over her surroundings, she noticed that Aoi had been washed away somehow by the current. Lol? Something lit up in the corner of her eye. Walking over to its location, Sakura smiled in relief to see that the Sword of the Thunder Spirit was here._

BACK TO REALITY.

Kimimaro's eyebrows scrunched together and he sighed in relief. At least that green headed bastard didn't do anything more to the poor pink haired girl. Standing up slowly, Kimimaro exited the bathroom and went to hunt for a fresh towel from his room.

Finding a towel seconds later, he walked into the bathroom to find Sakura already standing in the middle of the tub with water sliding off her smooth skin.

He wrapped the towel around Sakura and guided her to his bed.

As Sakura reached the bed, she smiled brightly at Kimimaro and said "Thank you, Kimimaro-kun." Kimimaro nodded and smiled back. He used the towel and rubbed Sakura's head since he washed her hair while she was telling him about the story of her scar.

Once she was dry, once again, he was hesitant to dress her.

Sakura sensed his discomfort and laughed. "It's alright, Kimi-kun. I can dress up myself now." Raising an eyebrow at his new name, he nodded and went to his closet to find a comfortable set of clothing to wear. In the comfortable silence, both nukenin's dressed up and got ready for bed.

Being done before him, Sakura walked toward Kimimaro and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thank you." said Sakura.

Returning the hug, he said "You're welcome, Sakura-chan." Sakura smiled into his back and let go of his toned form. Walking toward the bathroom, she took her dirty clothing and headed to her room.

With one last smile, Sakura bid her new friend a goodnight and went to her room for some shut eye.

As she closed the door with a silent click, Kimimaro smiled slightly and turned off the lights. It was time for his rest too.

Life was going to be interesting from now on, or so he thought.


	12. Kidomaru

I don't own any of the characters.

Sorry for the delay.

I had a writer's block for this ff.

Once again, sorry.

Enjoy.~

[Recap:] Closing the door with a silent click, Kimimaro smiled slightly and turned off the lights. It was time for his rest too. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

Sakura opened her eyes and yawned.

The sun shined through her small window and brightened the dim space with it's gentle rays. There were small sounds of chirping as the birds woke up the world with their cheerful songs.

**'Mmm, morning, Sakura.'** said Inner while rubbing her eyes.

'Morning, Inner.' said Sakura with a smile. 'We should train today. I'm starting to feel a bit rusty.'

**'Yes, ma'am.'** said Inner with a salute.

Sakura smiled and walked to Kimimaro's room. She knocked and waited for a reply. Hearing no reply, she opened the door quietly and glanced around. Kimimaro was sleeping peacefully behind his light purple sheets. Stray strands of hair tickled his features as he occasionally made irritated faces to move the hair.

Sakura walked quietly and stood by his bed side. She brushed the stray hairs from his face and smiled softly.

**'He's pretty hot, isn't he?'** asked Inner with a soft tone. **'Kinda reminds me of dad...'**

'Yeah. He does.' said Sakura. Her smile faded as she walked toward his bathroom to do her business.

Unknown to her, Kimimaro had been awake since she walked in. He just stayed quiet to see what she would do. His thoughts drifted off to her actions before she went into his bathroom. He remembered a distant look cross her features as she stood by his side. He couldn't help but question what she was thinking about but decided not to ask. Some things are best left unsaid.

So, Kimimaro stayed in bed and stared blankly at the ceiling. He made no movement as he waited patiently for Sakura to finish.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Sakura was just about done with her business when she felt a strange sensation. Suddely, a violent cough escaped her lips.

"Cough cough cough cough cough."

Blood exited her mouth after each cough. Tears started to form from her eyes.

"Sakura-chan?" said Kimimaro as he walked into the bathroom and placed his hand on her back. He patted her gently, hoping it would help in some way. "What happened?"

Sakura shook her head and said "It's nothing. Don't worry bout it, Kimi-kun." She forced a smile through he partially pained face. Unfortunately for her, another cough came and more blood splattered all over hands.

Kimimaro's eyes softened as he kept his gaze on her. Then he took her bridal style and placed him on his bed. He ran out of the room to find the one person who might know what's up with Sakura, Kabuto.

'He didn't have to.' thought Sakura as she watched Kimimaro leave. She wiped some stray tears away and adjusted her vision.

**'It's because he cares, Saku.'** said Inner as she rubbed her temples. She could feel an oncoming headache start to form. Oh for the love of-

Footsteps were heard as Sakura and Inner stopped their conversation.

"Oh? What do we have here..." said the man. He had tanned skin and quite a few arms. His black hair stood proudly at the back of his head, making him look like a pineapple. His cocky smirk and his condescending eyes complimented his rugged features. "Who are you? One of Kimimaro's whores?" A 'tch' could be heard at the end of his mockery.

'isn't this... what's his name... Ah. Kidomaru.' thought Sakura. She eyebrow raised in questioning as she thought about what he just implied. Did he just asked if she was one of Kimimaro's... whores?

**'I think it's time we practiced those skills, Saku.'** thought Inner while inwardly glaring at the human spider. **'How dare he.' **Her eyes narrowed considerably.** 'I would LOVE to see his neck crushed between my hands-'**

'It's alright. Let him say what he wants. The moment he gets physical, shit will go down.' thought Sakura as she waited patiently for him to make his move.

"Oh? Can't speak? Kimimaro must've taught you well to respect your sempais." said Kidomaru. Just the sound of his voice was enough to set Sakura off. But as she said, she will make no move to defend herself until he starts first.

Impatience crossed Kidomaru's features as he walked toward Sakura and grabbed her hair.

"Say something, you piece of trash." said Kidomaru while taunting Sakura. His grip on her hair tightened, assuming she would cry out or flinch.

**'Well, you got your cue. Time to kick ass?'** asked Inner with a smirk.

'Oh yes. It is time.' thought Sakura as she closed her eyes and reopened them to stare into Kidomaru's eyes. Her eyes were fixated on him as she smiled creepily.

An ominous feeling could be felt from Sakura as he shivered under her gaze. Feeling intimidated, he let go of her hair and slapped her across the cheek. A red mark could be seen as it started to swell slightly from the impact.

'Oh?' thought Sakura as she continued smiling. Unknown to him, she formed a chakra scapel and was ready to attack. Debating on whether she should slice him here or jab him there, she smiled even wider as a thought came to her. 'Wouldn't it be interesting to see him drown in his own blood?'

**'PFT. And you say I'M the SADIST.' **said Inner with her hands crossed over her chest while pouting.

'Well, you ARE me, anyway.' thought Sakura with an eyebrow raised. Going back to the task at hand, Sakura bought her arm up and sliced Kidomaru's chest, severing clothing and flesh.

"GAH. You bitch! What did you just do?" screamed Kidomaru. His chest started to pour out blood steadily and painfully. A stinging sensation flowed through his body as he flinched and glared intently at Sakura.

"You're going to pay for that!" He jumped back and his abdomen started to expanded ever so slightly. Suddenly, a thick yellowish goo came oozing from his mouth and onto his hand. It hardened within seconds and became a spearlike object with a strange thread tied to the back. A smirk formed from Kidomaru's lips as he continued his taunt.

Sakura's passive face was well kept in check. But any trained eye could see that her hand was twitching ever so slightly. Oh, how she would love to get a good taste of his blood and-

**'Saku!' **yelled Inner with a disapproving look.

'Yes?' thought Sakura while continuing to listen to his taunts through half lid eyes.

**'If you want to kill him so badly, just do it!'** said Inner with a glare. She was pushing her sleeves up and licking her lips in anticipation.

'...' thought Sakura. Inner's action reminded her of Orochimaru's pedophilic expression. She shook her head and looked back at him. Suddenly, she ran toward him and engaged in combat.

Sakura tried to stab his head on the upper left side of his chest but he blocked it with his spear like weapon. Kidomaru used his weight and pushed Sakura's scapel away and attempted to kick her but she side stepped and kicked his supporting leg. Feeling a bruise start to form, his patience thinned and he started to get pissed. He began giving her a barage of kicks, punches, stabs, swipes, basically, anything he could think of. Sakura dodged all of them with fluid motions and grace.

As they broke off a few feet from each other, Kidomaru panted while Sakura stood with a look of indifference and lost of interest.

'This is getting boring.' thought Sakura as she yawned.

Misinterpretting her yawn as an insult, his vein throbbed and he disappeared and reappeared before her. His hand clasped itself onto her neck while successfully pinning her to the wall with his other hands.

'Tch. What a drag...' thought Sakura as she blankly stared at Kidomaru but was inwardly glaring holes into his head, hoping he was burst into flames or something.

"I'll make you wish you were never born, scum." said Kidomaru as he smirked and stabbed Sakura in the shoulder. Blood trickled down the wound in a steady pace. The sensitive tissue surrounding the wound became jagged and rough looking. He looked at Sakura and paused for a moment. There was no pained expression of any kind. No flinch or even the batter of an eyelash. She just stared at him with that creepy smile of hers. It was soul crushing. Oh how he would LOVE to just tip that smile off her face right this instant.

"AHH!" screamed Kidomaru. Suddenly, he found himself in a reversed position. 'What just happened?' he thought as he glared at Sakura. A pained expression crossed his features as he looked at what restrained his arms from movement.

Each of his arms were disabled with blood flowing freely through each. Her hand was around his tanned neck with a secure grip. Not too loose for him to escape but not too tight that it would choke him. Even so, Kidomaru glared intensely at Sakura. His demanded answers as he was about to unleash his Cursed Seal.

As fast as she turned the tables, the smile left her face as she bought up her other hand and gathered chakra into it. A soft hum flowed through their ears as she continued to gather enough chakra to light up her fist.

Suddenly, realization hit Kidomaru as he remembered what Orochimaru said earlier about her.

_"Kukuku. That woman has a strength to be feared." said Orochimaru with a chuckle._

_"How come, Orochimaru-sama?" asked Kidomaru with an eyebrow raised. "What makes her so special?"_

_Orochimaru looked at Kidomaru with an eyebrow raised and amusement in his voice._

_"Oh? You did not know? She is Tsunade-hime's Apprentice. Kukuku." said Orochimaru as he licked his lips._

_"So? What's your point?" said Kidomaru. Suddenly, he realized his choice of words and hid his face from his master. _

_Orochimaru stopped all motion and stared intently at him. A fine line of disrespect had just been crossed. Kidomaru was on dangerous grounds now. Orochimaru glared before removing all expression from his face._

_"You will find out soon." said Orochimaru with a hiss, as he turned around and walked away. _

_He stood in question of his master's choice of words. Then he turned around and walked back to his quarters._

_Unknown to him, Orochimaru smirked behind his back and said "My point was that she has enough skill to hold her own fight against me, kukuku." The mere thought of a __**girl**__ being able to fight him was hilarious. But he dared not underestimate Sakura as even she could potentially beat him at his own game..._

He grimaced and thought 'Shit.' He struggled to move his arms and strangle Sakura but there was no feeling in his arms. They felt as if they were numbed or worse, paralyzed.

Sakura noticed his futile efforts to free himself from her grasp and said calmly "I cut the nerves in your arms. They won't be of use to you anymore." Her eyes sparkled as she thought of what to do next in this interesting game of 'Hunters become the hunted.'

"Sakura?" said a voice.

Sakura turned around and saw Kabuto standing at the door with Kimimaro.

"What's going on here?" asked Kabuto with a demanding tone. He looked toward Kidomaru and said "What are you doing here for, Kidomaru-san?"

Sakura sighed and looked back at him.

Then, she talked to him with no words and smiled sweetly (like, she lip spoke to him).

She let go of his neck and let him find his balance. In a matter of moments, Sakura healed all his arms and stood to the side to let him pass.

Kidomaru grumbled and walked away from Sakura with his pride eaten away. He massaged his shoulder and bent his arms to get the blood flowing. Then he mubbled a string of curses before walking past Kabuto and Kimimaro.

"What was THAT for?" asked Kabuto as he raised his eyebrow and glanced at Sakura.

Sakura shrugged and said "Nothing."


	13. Happy birthday

I've been in a ffing mood lately.

Enjoy.~

[Recap:] "What was THAT for?" asked Kabuto as he raised his eyebrow and glanced at Sakura.

Sakura shrugged and said "Nothing."

Meanwhile, back at the Akatsuki HQ, the members sat around an oval conference table in the heart of Amegakure.

"Where is Itachi and Kisame?" demanded Pein with his eyes narrowed. He was NOT in the mood to wait for those two to start his meeting. It's already been 30 minutes and he was ready to fuck shit up if they didn't come this instant.

"It's strange for them to be late. Itachi was always on time for meetings..." said Konan with a worried voice. As Pein's best friend, she loved him like a brother but when he was pissed, shit would go down.

Speaking of the devil, Itachi and Kisame emerged from the double doors and took their rightful seats.

"Hehe... Sorry, Leader-sama. We ran into... trouble." said Kisame while scratching his head and showing a toothy grin. Pein narrowed his eyes even further at his poor excuse and looked to Itachi.

Itachi sat there without a single word escaping his lips. His cloak was drenched in blood almost as if he took a blood bath before he came to the meeting.

"What is the meaning of this, Itachi? You know I do NOT tolerated lateness to meetings." said Pein with a glare. His chakra spiked and he didn't care if it bothered the other members.

"As Kisame said, we ran into... complications." started Itachi with masked eyes. A small glare could be felt from his gaze and as fast as it came, it disappeared. "Foolish nukenins ambushed us."

Pein sat in silence and waited for him to continue. He felt as if there was more to the story than he was actually telling. Was there something to hide?

"Basically, they were asking about Kitten and talked about how they wanted to do... things to her." said Kisame. He was shifting uncomfortably in the tension. Even if he had been Itachi's partner for quite a while, the murderous aura he felt back then was... soul crushing, to say the least.

Pein glanced at Kisame and sighed. Then his gaze returned to normal and he started the meeting.

"As all of you know, we have recruited Sakura Haruno into our ranks not long ago." started Pein. He could just FEEL the temperature of the room fall. The tension in the room was suffocating, as much as he'd hate to admit it. "It seems that she has been kidnapped by one of Orochimaru's minion."

"What the fuck? Since when?" asked Hidan in a rude manner. He slammed his hand on the table to make his point. "Where the fuck is he? I'm going to fucking slice his boney ass and-"

"Calm down, Hidan." said Kakuzu with an irritated tone. His eyes glowed through the darkness that surrounded the room.

"Who was it, un?" asked Deidara. His hands were in his clay pouches, ready to blast the son of a bitch into pieces.

"I believe it was Kimimaro." said Sasori with a calm tone. Everyone knew otherwise. His hands twitched ever so slightly as if he wanted to ring his hands around the person's neck and-

"Yes. It was Kimimaro. **That stupid bone user. I'd love to have a taste of him."** said Zetsu as his darker side licked his lips. He confirmed Sasori's suspicions.

"I will save Sakura-senpai!" said Tobi, unaware of the suffocating atmosphere. Rather, he did it on purpose. Even a slight bloodlust could be felt from him. It shocked others but it was no surprise to Pein, Konan, Zetsu, Itachi, and Kisame. "Isn't it Sakura-senpai's birthday today?" asked Tobi with his head tilted to one side. On the inside, Tobi thought 'Tch, foolish Orochimaru...'

The room stood still for a moment.

Meanwhile, back at Otogakure, Sakura lay in Kimimaro's bed with her hands crossed behind her head. Kabuto lift her shirt and placed his hand over her flat stomach. He inserted his chakra into her and tried to locate the problem.

"I don't see anything wrong, Kimimaro-kun." said Kabuto with an eyebrow raised. Although, he DID notice the stray drops of blood that stained Sakura's shirt...

Kimimaro stayed silent and sighed softly.

Sakura smiled softly and said "Don't worry about it, Kabuto-kun. Kimi-kun." She got up and slowly walked out of Kimimaro's room.

Kimimaro and Kabuto looked at each other.

Kabuto blinked several times before saying "Something's off." He thought about the files and feedback from missions that he read about her not long ago. Most of the comments were quite impressive but one comment in particular, bothered him to no end.

_"The massacre was magnificient, my dear." - Anonymous_

Kimimaro stood in silence and watched Kabuto. Then he remembered something.

"Today is Sakura-chan's birthday I believe." said Kimimaro in realization.

"Ah, of course!" said Kabuto, excited. Then his excitement died as his mood turned from happy to murderous in a matter of seconds.

"Is there something wrong, Kabuto-san?" asked Kimimaro. He was oblivious as to why Kabuto was giving off such a vibe.

"Her parents died on this day, Kimi-kun." said Kabuto with a low tone. He looked deep in thought while glancing at the door. Before Kimimaro had a chance to reply, Kabuto said "Two years later, on the same day, she was ambushed by a large number of nukenin and taken prisoner. One can only imagine what she went through."

Kimimaro thought about what he said and suddenly, his eyes widened.

"Was she..." he could not voice his thoughts.

"No, she was not raped." said Kabuto with a smirk. A sigh of relief left Kimimaro's lips. "But, she DID annihilate every single one of them." He chuckled at the thought. Kabuto imagined Sakura tied to a chair with her head down. Suddenly, he imagined her breaking free from the rope and mauling those idiots into oblivion. Oh, how he wished he was there to see it.~

Kimimaro's fears had been dismissed, thankfully. His thoughts lingered onto Sakura's birthday.

"Should we set up some sort of celebration for Sakura-chan?" asked Kimimaro with uncertainty. It didn't seem like a day that she would like to remember but it WAS the day that she was born so...

"I have no objections." said Kabuto. "But let's keep it to ourselves. Orochimaru-sama would be displeased if he found out." Or so he thought...

Kimimaro nodded started to plan out a small celebration with Kabuto for Sakura.

Sakura walked around the base with a melancholy aura emitting off of her.

'I miss mom and dad.' thought Sakura as she gave a heavy sigh.

**'...'**

'Inner?'

**'Tch. I still remember what those fucking bastards did to us.'** said Inner with a growl. **'I wish we could do it all again. I remember it so vividly.'** Inner thought about the nukenins that ambushed them on that faithful day. Oh, how she would love to feel their necks crushing in her iron grip with the light fading from their bastardous faces again.

'The least we could do is try to be happy. It IS our birthday, you know.' thought Sakura with a small smile. She ended up bumping into someone and heard a 'What the fuck...'

"What the fuck was that for? Watch where you're going, you bitch." said a girl with long, dark pink hair. She had dark brown eyes and a smear on her face.

Sakura listened to the girl's rude words and contemplated on whether she should apologize and walk away or just ignore her and walk away. The latter seemed like a good decision.

As Sakura walked past her, the girl grabbed her wrist and said "Where the fuck do you think you're going, you piece of trash? Where is my apology?"

Sakura's vein throbbed as her moderately happy mood turned sour in a matter of seconds. Oh, that damned temper of hers.

Hearing no response of means of apologizing, the girl 'tched' and punched Sakura's face. Temper flaring, Sakura caught the girl's wrist and glared at her. With a small and fluid motion, Sakura pulled on the girl's arm and dislocated her shoulder.

"Ahh! You bitch!" screamed the girl. She held her injured arm against herself and teared as she pulled it back into it's socket. A sickening 'crack' was heard as the bone slid back into it's socket. "You'll pay for that, you fucking shit." As she said this, she jumped back and took out her flute. An ominous tune drifted into Sakura's ears and ensnared her in a powerful genjutsu.

Instead of being in the hallway, Sakura ended up in a white space with nothing else but herself. Suddenly, a sea of snakes emerged from the floor and slithered toward her. They held Sakura to the floor in the shape of a 'T' and threatened to bite her while baring their fangs.

'Oh?' thought Sakura as she stared at the snakes with boredom.

**'...'**

'Yes, Inner?' thought Sakura as she relaxed herself in the snakes... embrace.

**'This biotch did NOT just put us in a genjutsu.'** said Inner while glaring at a certain spot on the floor.

Suddenly, the girl materialized from that spot and smirked.

"You won't be able to escape now, you trash." said the girl while walking closer to Sakura. She swung her flute toward Sakura and in an instant, three big, mismatched men appeared in front of Sakura.

**'Oh, hell to the fuck no.'** said Inner.

Suddenly, the jutsu faded and the girl stood shocked. Before she had any time to question Sakura, she was hit with a chakra enhanced punch and flew into three rooms. The only thing that stopped her, was Kidomaru, who just happened to catch her before she made contact with another wall.

Large holes could be seen as crumbling debris littered the floor.

**'Cha! Take that, bitch!'** said Inner as she punched the air in excitement.

'Hell yeah!' thought Sakura as she smirked at her work. She cracked her knuckles and smiled as it ehoed throughout the hallway.

"Sakura-chan, what is the meaning of this?" said Orochimaru. His room was the first room to be damaged by her wrath. He stood in front of Sakura in a mere towel covering his lower half. Scars from previous battles could be seen on his pale skin. His hair was drenched in water and slid down to the hems of his towel. Oh Kami, the mental images. :3

Sakura shrugged and said "I can fix that."

Orochimaru walked closer to Sakura and lifted her chin. He stared into her emerald eyes and basked in it's dull glow. She could almost feel his breath mixing with hers. It was a strange feeling indeed. She felt no attraction however. Just a little weary, is all.

"Oh really?" said Orochimaru as he let go of her chin and stood tall. A smirk made it's way onto his partially aged face. Then he walked back to his room through the... hole and resumed his activity.

Sakura looked blankly at where he once stood and continued walking to her destination, the kitchen.

She raided the shelves and drawers in search of food. She found a bowl of pork ramen and some eggs in the fridge. Sakura made pork ramen with scrambled eggs and enjoyed her meal in silence. As she finished, she washed her dishes and placed them on the counter to dry. Then she walked back to her room.

As she opened her door and turned on her lights-

"Surprise!"

Sakura stood in amazement. Standing in her room was Kimimaro, Kabuto, and a small cake with a red candle in the middle.

"I-is this... for me?" stuttered Sakura. She was truly, at a loss of words.

Kabuto nodded and said "Yes, Sakura-chan." He motioned for Sakura to blow out the candles so they can finally start the celebration. Sakura nodded and walked toward the candle. She blew onto it and watched at the flames disappeared.

Kimimaro smiled softly and watched as a small smile made it's way on Sakura's face. Kabuto smiled as he got a box from behind his back and gave it to Sakura.

"Happy birthday, Sakura-chan."

Sakura nodded in thanks and opened the box carefully. In the box, there was a scapel. The blade had was clear and unscratched. The metal emitted a bright shine in her eyes. As she took the scapel out of the box, she noticed the initials 'K.Y.' engraved on the clear blade.

"It's a scapel that I made a while back. It would be more useful to you than it was to me." said Kabuto with a smile. "The blade is made out of diamond, so it won't chip easily."

"Thank you, Kabuto-kun." said Sakura as she hugged the gray haired man and clutched the instrument in her hand. He returned the hug and patted her back soothingly. She dug her face against his neck and smiled. Then Sakura let go.

"Here you go, Sakura-chan." said Kimimaro while holding a flat, rectangular shaped box. Sakura smiled in thanks and opened the wrapping carefully. Inside, was an old book with yellowed pages. The cover looked like singed and the spine's threads were all over the place. She opened the book and peeked inside. There were so many medical terms and procedures that Sakura's eyes twinkled in excitement. Oh, how she would love to try these new things out!~

"Thank you, Kimi-kun." said Sakura while giving a hug to Kimimaro. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled as he placed his chin on her head. Sakura smiled and giggled as his soft breaths tickled her scalp.

"How touching." said a voice.

Kimimaro, Sakura, and Kabuto glanced at the door to see Orochimaru standing at the door with a smirk on his face. "Sakura-chan, come here."

Kimimaro and Kabuto exchanged worried looks and directed their attention to Sakura. She just shrugged and followed Orochimaru out the door.

"It's time, isn't it?" asked Kimimaro in a soft voice.

Kabuto nodded and shared the comforting silence with the bone user.

Orochimaru led Sakura to his room. There was nothing much to see. Just a bed in the middle and a small nightstand with a lamp.

"It is your birthday, is it not?" asked Orochimaru in a casual tone.

Sakura nodded and waited for him to continue.

"Is there any reason you summoned me, Orochimaru-san?" asked Sakura in a uninterested tone.

"No reason, I just wanted to gift you a gift." said Orochimaru. Suddenly, he bit his finger and slammed it onto the floor while saying "Summoning Jutsu." A small poof could be heard. The smoke cleared to reveal a snake that was twirled onto an purple scroll. "Ah, hello, Hebi-kun."

"Hello, Orochimaru-sssama." said Hebi. "May I ask why I have been sssummoned?"

"Sakura-chan here, will be the new master of Manda, not Sasuke-kun." said Orochimaru while smirking. Excitement shined in his eyes as he half expected Manda to be at Sakura's mercy in a matter of minutes. That old snake needed to be taught a lesson once in a while.

"Ah, yesss, Orochimaru-sssama." said Hebi as he opened the scroll for the two to see. There were two names written with blood. One said Orochimaru and the other said Sasuke. "Pleassse sssign your name in blood, Sssakura-sssama."

Sakura raised her eyebrow but nodded. She bit into her finger and watched as the blood flowed through the wound at a steady pace. She kneeled before the scroll and wrote her name. As soon as Sakura was done, Hebi rolled back up and sat in front of Orochimaru and Sakura.

"The contract hasss been complete. Now Sssakura-sssama can summon Manda." said Hebi with a toothy smile.

Sakura nodded and said "Thank you, Hebi-kun." She placed her hand on Hebi's head while staring at his mesmerizing eyes.

Hebi returned the gaze but flinched as he felt the emptiness radiating off her being.

"No problem, Sssakura-sssama. I ssshall sssee you later." said Hebi with another smile. He looked over to Orochimaru and said "Goodbye, Orochimaru-sssama."

"Goodbye, Hebi-kun." said Orochimaru while watching Hebi go 'poof'.

When the smoke cleared, Sakura asked "Why did you give Manda to me, Orochimaru-san?" Honestly, Sakura was shocked but excited at the same time.

"As a gift, my dear." said Orochimaru with a smirk. With that, he walked in front of Sakura and whispered in her ear "Happy birthday, Sakura-chan."


	14. Frustration

Recap: "No problem, Sssakura-sssama. I ssshall sssee you later." said Hebi with another smile. He looked over to Orochimaru and said "Goodbye, Orochimaru-sssama."

"Goodbye, Hebi-kun." said Orochimaru while watching Hebi go 'poof'.

When the smoke cleared, Sakura asked "Why did you give Manda to me, Orochimaru-san?" Honestly, Sakura was shocked but excited at the same time.

"As a gift, my dear." said Orochimaru with a smirk. With that, he walked in front of Sakura and whispered in her ear "Happy birthday, Sakura-chan."

Sakura nods in thanks and asks "May I got back to my room for the rest of the day?" He looks at her and nods while shooing her away.

"Don't forget to fix that hole, my dear. It's quite the eyesore," he says while grabbing his scroll and squinting in the blasted dim lit room.

Sakura nods and retreats back into her room, hoping to get some shut eye-

"What did Orochimaru-sama want?" asks Kabuto with an eyebrow raised.

"Did he do anything to you, Sakura-chan?" asks Kimimaro in worry.

"No, guys. He didn't do anything," she says with a soft smile. "I think I'm just going to go to bed now. Thank you for the gifts," she says while enveloping them in a group hug. "I couldn't have asked for a more perfect birthday," she whispers into their necks.

Back at the Akatsuki base, Pein places his glasses down and rubs his temples in frustration. Today was supposed to be relaxing but he was doing everything BUT relaxing for fuck's sake. He glances wearily at the scroll he was reading and sighs.

"Is something wrong, Pein?" asks Konan while placing his hands around his shoulders and working her way around the knots.

He scoffs softly and says "Today is our pink headed member's birthday, did you not know?" He picks up the scroll and stares at Sakura's face with slight annoyance. "That damned Orochimaru." He rubs his temples again and closes his eyes. "What the hell could he possibly want with her?"

Konan ponders about the question as well but nothing comes to her mind. His question is met with silence, as usual.

…

"We need her back," says Pein while opening his eyes, scheming. "Konan, get Hidan in here," he says while placing the scroll away and waiting patiently for said man to appear. She nods and walks out of the room with a silent stride.

…

"Excuse me? You want me to do WHAT?" asks Hidan in a loud, and obnoxiously rude tone.

"I said, I want you to bring Sakura back here from Orochimaru's grasp," repeats Pein with thinning patience. "Is there anything unclear about my order?" he asks with a deadly tone.

"Yeah, why the fuck didn't you ask me to do this sooner?" he exclaims in excitement. "I actually missed that little bitch," he says with a smirk. Then he walks out of the room, slamming the door and wringing the poor hinges. Pein sighs and rubs his temples again, feeling the splitting sensation wash over him.

'If he messes this up, I'm going to kill him,' he thinks with a frustrated and overworked tone.

Back at the base, Sakura smiles to herself and crosses her arms behind her head.

'**Should we train a bit tomorrow? I've always wanted to see Manda in action!'** says Inner with joy.

'Yeah, I guess. But I'm a bit suspicious…' thinks Sakura while staring blankly at the ceiling.

'**Why? What's up, girl?'** asks Inner, slightly concerned.

'Why would Orochimaru give us his summoning? It doesn't make sense to me. All these… scenarios that I'm making up in my head… none of them seem to fit in.' She 'tch'es. 'And I'M supposed to be the brainiac of Team 7? Yeah, kiss my ass-' she pauses.

'…**? Sak?' **says Inner with a frown. **'****What's on your mind?'**

Sakura smiles softly and thinks 'I wonder how Naruto is doing.' Slowly, she drifts off to sleep with a heavy feeling in her chest. 'I wonder how he's doing…'


	15. Oh hell to the fuck no

Recap: 'And I'M supposed to be the brainiac of Team 7? Yeah, kiss my ass-' she pauses.

'…**? Sak?' **says Inner with a frown. **'What's on your mind?'**

Sakura smiles softly and thinks 'I wonder how Naruto is doing.' Slowly, she drifts off to sleep with a heavy feeling in her chest. 'I wonder how he's doing…'

The next morning, Sakura wakes up and runs a hand through her hair.

'**Mmm, morning, Sak,'** says Inner while rubbing her eyes.

'Mmm, morning Inner' thinks Sakura while heading to Kimimaro's bathroom. She opens the door stealthily and can't help but smile softly as she sees his sleeping form, tangled in purple sheets.

'**Less staring, more walking, hun'** says Inner with her arms crossed. **'We have some training to do!'**

Sakura rolls her eyes and enters the bathroom with a soft click.

…

"Alrighty then. Let's see what we can do here," says Sakura to herself while standing in the middle of the training grounds. She bites her finger and watches a small train of blood cascade down her finger and hit the training ground. With the proper hand signs, she then says "Summoning Jutsu" and slams her hand to the floor.

A poof of smoke engulfs her and she brings her arms to her face, shielding it from the pesky debris.

When she opens her eyes, she sees two insidious, yellow orbs stare back at her with utter madness and defiance.

"Where is that blasted Orochimaru?" asks Manda with a powerful tone.

'**Our first time summoning him and all he thinks about is Orochimaru? Girl, you better beat some sense into this fool,'** says Inner while shaking her fist at Manda.

Manda darts his eyes, searching for the Sannin but is puzzled to see no one. As the smoke clears, he spots Sakura's distinctive pink hair and half glares at her.

"Girl, where is Orochimaru? I'm going to bite that bastard for summoning me-"

"He didn't summon you," says Sakura bluntly. "I did."

Manda drops his glare and chuckles.

"Don't kid with me, you wretch. There's no way a mere kunoichi such as yourself, could summon the likes of me. You're just a _girl_, nothing more," he says, taunting her.

"Is it really that unbelievable, Manda-san?" asks Sakura while crossing her arms, slightly upset that he thinks so little of her. But she dropped it since-

He laughs whole heartedly this time and even wiggles around as if he was being tickled. His laughs echo throughout the training grounds, almost shaking the small, confined space.

'**Oh hell to the fuck no-'**

Sakura's lips turn to a thin line and she gathers chakra into her palm.

Sensing the slight shift in chakra, Manda gazes back at her and half smirks.

"What, did I upset you, girl?" he says cockily. He lets his tongue out and slowly caresses her cheek as if tasting her. His eyes almost glow in pleasure at her distaste, or so he thought.

"Yes, I'm very upset," replies Sakura while grabbing onto his tongue and jerking it back. Madara follows the pursuit and slides into the force, almost slamming into Sakura but was stopped by her chakra enhanced palm. "Manda-san, if your sole purpose is to annoy me," she starts, smiling creepily. "… then you should watch it. My patience is thin and my temper isn't any better." Her smile deepens as she finishes her sentence and tightens her grip on his tongue.

Manda felt a shiver run down his spine and stares intently into her dull, emerald orbs. A void of nothingness stares back at him as if taunting him, mocking him.

"G-Girl, you _dare_ threaten ME?" he asks, slightly strained. He attempts to jerk his tongue from her vice grip but is stunned that his efforts could barely budge her hand from his tongue even a mere inch. 'Who is this girl?' he thinks while narrowing his eyes. "You will release me unless you want to try MY patience, girl," he says while hissing at her dangerously.

"Ah, I wouldn't want to do that now would I?" says Sakura while keeping the smile on her face. She lets go of his tongue and watches in mild amusement as he brings his tongue into his line of sight, examining the swelling that starts to form.

"Tch, why have you summoned me?" he hisses in anger.

Sakura shrugs indifferently.

"I just wanted to see you. I've only heard myths about you so I was curious," she says while positioning her back against a tree and crossing her arms behind her head.

He watches her movements and is puzzled to find her words true.

"How did you summon me?" he asks curiously while positioning himself in front of her with his attention solely on her. "Only a human with an enormous amount of chakra can summon me," he says while staring intently at her, waiting for an answer.

Suddenly, Sakura bursts out laughing.

"What is so funny, girl?" he asks while glaring at her through his ominous, yellow orbs.

"Nothing, Manda-san. I just didn't think summoning you was so entertaining," she says while wiping an imaginary tear from the corner of her eye.

Confused, Manda continues to stare at her with a frown.

'This girl…' he thinks while watching her slowly doze off. His lets his thoughts wonder before dropping the topic completely. He spots a blanket placed conveniently by the entrance of the training grounds and grabs it with his tail. Manda places it over Sakura's sleeping form before giving her a final glance and poofing away.

Unknown to him, or even Sakura, a pair of purple eyes stare at Sakura's form crazily. An unimaginable amount of bloodlust flowed from said person.


	16. ANBU

Recap: Unknown to him, or even Sakura, a pair of purple eyes stare at Sakura's form crazily. An unimaginable amount of bloodlust flowed from said person.

The man glances around stealthily before coming out from his hiding place with ease.

"Finally, I thought that fucking slithering shit would never leave," mumbles the man under his breath. He walks up to Sakura's sleeping form and takes a moment to glance at her defenseless form. "Stupid bitch, you had us worry. And now I have to fucking get your ass back before Leader-sama skins me alive, that sadistic asshole," says the man as if expecting Sakura to hear his complaints. He runs a hand through his white hair and grabs Sakura from her sleeping position. He flops her on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and disappears from the training ground without a trace.

Back in Konoha, Tsunade rubs her temples and lets out a string of curses from her lips.

"That stupid apprentice of mine," she starts while drowning herself in another cup of sake. "Why the hell did she have to d-"unable to make herself say the dreaded word, she bursts into tears and leans into her palm, covering the side of her face. She continues to cry and doesn't notice the knock on the door or the person standing by her desk, watching her with sad eyes.

"Tsunade-sama?" says Shizune while placing a comforting hand on the broken Kage's shoulder. "You should stop drinking, you know," she says softly as if whispering the words to her. Her mind drifts off to the fleeting memories of the previous apprentice and she can't help but feel a tear cascade down her cheek. Shaking the depressing memories from her thoughts, she glances back at the Kage and offers silent comfort. She stands there with her hand firmly placed on top of Tsunade's shoulder and hears her pained cries for her apprentice.

Back with the mysterious man, he jumps skillfully in the trees, avoiding them as best as he possibly could. He grumbles as his deranged thoughts start to fill his head.

'Fucking hell, I could've been sacrificing some useless shit of a person to Jashin-sama but NO, that fucking Leader had to make me retrieve that pink haired bitch,' thinks the man while glaring at his destination, hoping it would burn up in flames. 'I better get rewarded for this shit.'

He keeps jumping until he ends up in front of a clearing.

'Finally,' he thinks while stomping all the way to the entrance. 'Why the fuck does our base have to be so close to that snake bastard's? Nothing makes sense anymore,' he complains while dispelling-

"Stop right there, _Akatsuki._" says a voice.

The man turns around and tches in anger.

'Great. Just fucking great. What else could go wrong?' thinks the man while letting out a string of curses from his lips.

"What the fuck do you Konoha shits want?" he asks while readjusting Sakura's position on his shoulder. "I don't have time to-" before he has a chance of speaking, he sense the presence of one of the ANBU behind him, pressing a kunai to his carotid, threatening to slit it at any given moment.

"We are not here for you, we are here for Haruno-san," says the ANBU with a dragon mask. He brings the kunai closer, making a small trail of blood slide down the man's neck.

"Tch, I'm more scared of that Leader bastard than I am of these shitheads…" mumbles the man. He disappears from sight and ends up by a tree. Placing Sakura with her back against said tree, he looks back at the small group of ANBU and smiles crazily.

'Jashin-sama will be happy as fuck today!' thinks the man while charging at the ANBU with his scythe, ready to sacrifice them to his beloved God.


	17. Because, you were once my best friend

Recap: "Tch, I'm more scared of that Leader bastard than I am of these shitheads…" mumbles the man. He disappears from sight and ends up by a tree. Placing Sakura with her back against said tree, he looks back at the small group of ANBU and smiles crazily.

'Jashin-sama will be happy as fuck today!' thinks the man while charging at the ANBU with his scythe, ready to sacrifice them to his beloved God.

…

"So this is the great Akatsuki?" taunts the ANBU with the dragon mask. He holds up the man's head in his hands. "You are just a mere nuisance," spits the ANBU while-

"Hey asshole, get your hands off my head," says the man's head while growling in anger.

"Holy shit-" yells the ANBU before dropping the man's head. "How the hell are you alive? We cut your head off!"

The man laughs maniacally and says "Because I'm immortal, you bag of shit!" He continues laughing, mocking the group… or what was left of it.

"Tch, you're just a head. You can't do anything without a body anyway," says the ANBU with a rat mask. "We will just bring you back to Konoha and extract information about-"

"Mmm," says a voice. The ANBU and the man snap their heads at Sakura. She stretches out her arms rubs her eyes wearily. "W-what?" she says while glancing at the ANBU and-

"Hidan-san!" she says while getting up from-

"Don't move," says the ANBU with a pig mask. The girl places a kunai dangerously close to her carotid and stares at it longingly, almost taken by temptation to slit Sakura's throat. Her bloodlust was to be admired.

But…

'…'

'…'

Sakura's lips twitch ever so slightly as she recalls what the ANBU just said. Suddenly, she smiles creepily. Slowly, she turns her head sideways to face the ANBU almost like an owl.

"What did you just say?" she asks while caressing the mask lovingly. "I'm sorry, love, but I didn't catch that. Could you repeat what you just said?"

"I told you to not move, you bitch-" yells the ANBU in rage. She slices Sakura's-

"Love, if you die first, the whole group is dead," says Sakura while waving the hand in the air and walking away with a careless stride.

"Come back!-" suddenly, the ANBU with the pig mask notices that the hand that was holding the kunai against Sakura's throat was missing.

…

"AHHHHH!" screams the ANBU while clutching her stump and kneeling on the floor. Tears drenched the bottom of her mask and seep to the collar of her sleeveless turtle neck. "You little bitch!" screams the ANBU in rage. She darts her eyes around, looking for Sakura and is stunned. She sees none of them in sight. A bloodbath lay in the pink haired girl's wake.

Sakura licks the blood off her lips and lets the head of an ANBU fall from her grasp. She runs a dirtied hand through her hair and sighs softly.

"Now I have to take a shower when I get back to the base," she says with mild disgust. "I actually liked this outfit too," she mumbles under her breath. Walking to the man's head, she picks it up and smiles softly. "Thank you for saving me, Hidan," she says with a small wink.

"Don't mention it, pinky," he says with a smirk. "Now, get me the fuck to my body. Those assholes have a lot of fucking nerve to severe my head like that. Dipshits," he says while glaring holes at the mutilated body parts of the ANBU.

"S-s-she's n-n-not human…" whispers the remaining ANBU while clutching her stump of a hand.

Sakura kneels before Hidan's body and places his head by his body. With a soft hum, she gathers her chakra and places it on his neck, merging the two body parts together until not even a mere scar showed.

"Feeling better now?" she asks with a small smile.

"Fuck yeah! How would you feel if you got your head chopped the fuck off?" he asks while laughing maniacally.

Sakura shrugs sheepishly.

"We will never know now, will we?" she asks while standing up and walking over to the ANBU.

"Oi! Where the fuck are you going?" asks Hidan while getting up and dusting his matted cloak.

"Finishing business," she says while kneeling before the ANBU and slowly removing her mask. "My dear," she starts with a creepy smile. "Tell your precious Kage that I have no intentions of coming back to Konoha. And tell her that that new _apprentice_ is pushing up daisies by now," says Sakura while standing up and walking away.

"W-wait! Why did you let me live?" asks the ANBU while clutching her stump with angry tears cascading down her face. 'Am I really that weak?... no… she's just too strong…' thinks the ANBU while staring at Sakura's back.

"Because, you were once my best friend, Ino," says Sakura while disappearing with Hidan behind the forest.


	18. I'm back

"Finishing business," she says while kneeling before the ANBU and slowly removing her mask. "My dear," she starts with a creepy smile. "Tell your precious Kage that I have no intentions of coming back to Konoha. And tell her that that new _apprentice_ is pushing up daisies by now," says Sakura while standing up and walking away.

"W-wait! Why did you let me live?" asks the ANBU while clutching her stump with angry tears cascading down her face. 'Am I really that weak?... no… she's just too strong…' thinks the ANBU while staring at Sakura's back.

"Because, you were once my best friend, Ino," says Sakura while disappearing with Hidan behind the forest.

Ino sobs silently and struggles to get up before limping away. She uses what little chakra she has to stop the bleeding of her missing arm.

…

"LEADER-SAMA!" yells Hidan obnoxiously.

"I'm going to shove my fist up his-" before Pein has the chance to finish his… lovely statement, Hidan bursts into his office and points accusingly at him.

"See? I bought her back. I demand a fucking vacation for this shit. I even got my head chopped the fuck off because of her!" says Hidan while jabbing a finger at Sakura. As if on que, she walks through the door and smiles tiredly at Pein.

"I'm back, Pein-sama," says Sakura with a respectful bow.

"Ah, good to see you again, Sak-" Pein studies her silently and narrows his eyes. He feels a slight increase in her… power and can't help but wonder what the hell Orochimaru did to her during her stay at his base. He could almost imagine the horrors she faced and fought back an involuntary shiver. "Sakura-san, please stay in my office for a while. There is much to discuss," he says, not leaving room for discussion.

Sakura nods and glances at Hidan.

"Hidan-san, I will catch up with you later," says Sakura while walking over to Pein's desk with a slow and slightly strained stride.

"Alright, Pinky. You better visit that damned Uchiha later. He's been PMSing since you left. I bet he had a bleeding vagina or some shit…" mumbles Hidan while slamming the door rudely.

Sakura chuckles and takes a seat in front of Pein.

Pein interlocks his fingers and places his elbows on top of the desk.

"Sakura-san, it seems that you've grown since the last time we met," he starts while studying her carefully, as if testing her loyalty with his eyes. Her dull orbs could not hide anything from his Rinnegan and for this, he was slightly reluctant to look into those abyssal eyes of hers.

"Yes. I have learned much from Orochimaru-sama," says Sakura calmly. She waits for Pein to yell the fuck out of her for addressing Orochimaru as such.

Pein raises an eyebrow.

"Orochimaru-sama?" he hisses. "Since when did you start calling Orochimaru by such a name?" She could feel the murderous vibes off him and can't help but flinch slightly. But this alone, was not enough to intimidate her.

"I have respect for those with more power than me and will continue to do so, Leader-sama," says Sakura dully while leaning against the chair. She runs a hand through her hair and sighs softly. "I need to control my urges," she whispers while making a mental note.

'**Yeah, I feel totally drained. Let's take a shower and get the fuck to bed after this,"** suggests Inner with a yawn.

"I see," says Pein. Sakura felt his vibes cease and can't help but let out a small breath that she was holding.

"I don't know how useful this will be but Orochimaru-sama has given up his… summoning to me," says Sakura while waiting for his reaction. Even she couldn't predict what was going on inside his mind.

"Summoning?" he asks in confusion. "What summoning?"

He continues to stare at her, calculating.

'Did that old fool really give Manda to her?...' he thought, skeptic of her bold statement.

A small smile graced her lips.

"Would you like to see for yourself, Leader-sama?"


	19. Massacre?

"I don't know how useful this will be but Orochimaru-sama has given up his… summoning to me," says Sakura while waiting for his reaction. Even she couldn't predict what was going on inside his mind.

"Summoning?" he asks in confusion. "What summoning?"

He continues to stare at her, calculating.

'Did that old fool really give Manda to her?...' he thought, skeptic of her bold statement.

A small smile graced her lips.

"Would you like to see for yourself, Leader-sama?"

…

"Yes, I would, Sakura-san," he says while seeing the smile deepen on her lips. With a small nod, she stands up and walks away without looking back. And with a small click, her presence could be felt leaving the corridor and heading to the training grounds. "Mark my words, Sakura-san. If I see that you are lying, you will be dealt with accordingly."

…

"Oi, Uchiha! Open the fuck up!" yells Hidan while kicking at Itachi's door, attempting to bring the sleep deprived Uchiha out of his hibernation, trololol.

Itachi continues to stare silently at his door, debating on whether he should open the door and kill that loud immortal bastard or go back to staring blankly at the ceiling-

"You fucking Uchiha! Get your depressed ass out here!" yells Hidan while successfully breaking down his door, shattering it into undistinguishable pieces.

"What is it, Hidan-san?" asks Itachi while rubbing his temples. Seems like the intervals of pain in his eyes were shortening. He could barely make out an outline of the blasted Jashinist's form without using his Sharingan. Damn it all.

"I bought the pink haired bitch back!" he says proudly while smirking, waiting for his reaction.

Itachi's eyes widened roughly .000000001 millimeters.

"Where is she now?" asks Itachi while getting up from his bed and walking over to the door. He glances at it for a moment as if mourning over the broken pieces and his shattered sense of privacy.

"I don't know. She was in Leader-sama's office for some shit of a reason," says Hidan while feeling for her presence.

Itachi does the same and pinpoints her chakra to… the training grounds?

"Oi, let's go to her. I want to see what new shit she learned," exclaims Hidan in excitement. He ditches the Uchiha and makes his way to the training grounds, not giving two shits if he follows or not. "I especially want to see another massacre again," mumbles Hidan while smirking again.

Itachi may have shitty eyes but he couldn't help but raise his eyebrow at his… acquaintances' statement.

'Massacre? What massacre?'


	20. I will have your head

"Oi, let's go to her. I want to see what new shit she learned," exclaims Hidan in excitement. He ditches the Uchiha and makes his way to the training grounds, not giving two shits if he follows or not. "I especially want to see another massacre again," mumbles Hidan while smirking again.

Itachi may have shitty eyes but he couldn't help but raise his eyebrow at his… acquaintances' statement.

'Massacre? What massacre?'

…

'**Are you really ready to do this?'** asks Inner in slight worry.** 'You're not tired from killing those ANBU, girl?'**

Sakura shakes her head.

'I'm fine, Inner. After I show Manda-san to Pein, I will get some sleep,' she thinks while rubbing the sleep away from her eyes.

'**Don't push yourself too much, girl. I just hope Manda doesn't make a fool out of you or I will rip his-'**

"Are you ready, Sakura-san?" asks Pein while standing in the side of the clearing so he could observe her more carefully.

With a small nod, she bites her finger and places her hand on the floor.

"Summoning Jutsu."

A large puff could be heard and a gigantic cloud of smoke engulfed the whole training grounds.

"Sssssakura-ssssan…" says a voice from inside the smoke cloud.

"Sorry to bother you again, Manda-san," says Sakura in an apologetic tone. "Could you stay here for a few minutes? If not, you may leave whenever you see fit."

Manda raises an imaginary eyebrow.

"Don't worry about me, girl. Just do what you need to do before I leave. Your chakra levelsss are dangerousssssly low," he says, warning her of her own health. She nods in thanks.

Pein can't help but stare at awe at the sight.

'Manda being obedient to a mere pink haired girl?' he thinks while twitching ever so slightly. 'This is quite the sight,' he thinks with a smirk. But there were still questions that were pricking his brain for the longest time…

"Why would Orochimaru give you his summoning, Sakura-san?" he asks while giving her the que to dismiss the large snake.

She is hesitant to answer him but sees no real harm in her answer.

"It was… a birthday gift, Leader-sama," she says while leaning against Manda's tail.

"Girl, I told you to finissssh what you need to do then leave," hisses Manda while wrapping his tail around her, supporting her small frame.

"I know, Manda-san but let me-" before she gets the chance to finish, she faints in Manda's embrace without warning.

"Gah! Thisss troublessssome child," he says while glancing at the Akatsuki members. "Uchiha, get out of that blasssssted tree and take this child."

Surprised, Pein sees Hidan and Itachi jumped out from the shadows and slightly questions their motive.

"What are the two of you doing here for?" he asks, demanding an answer.

"Felt pinky's chakra and thought we should see what the fuck she was doing, Leader-sama," says Hidan while walking up to Manda and whistling. "That's one big ass snake," he says, stating the obvious.

Manda scoffs and refrains from angering the imbecile before him.

Itachi glances at Pein as if asking if he could care for Sakura, as per Manda's request. Pein glances back at him and waves lazily, implying that it was totally fine with him.

"Don't do anything to her, Uchiha-san or I will have your head," he says while walking away, tired, stressed and most of all… tired…

Without another word, Itachi appears before Manda and gently takes Sakura from Manda's tail.

Manda watches in silence as his… summoner is taken in the hands of the elder Uchiha. He chuckles before disappearing back to his own realm.


	21. Kisho Tensei

"Don't do anything to her, Uchiha-san or I will have your head," he says while walking away, tired, stressed and most of all… tired…

Without another word, Itachi appears before Manda and gently takes Sakura from Manda's tail.

Manda watches in silence as his… summoner is taken in the hands of the elder Uchiha. He chuckles before disappearing back to his own realm.

Itachi walks into his room past his shattered door and sighs in annoyance. He made a mental note to shove his foot deep into Hidan's ass for breaking down his door into such a shameful state. But for now, he places Sakura on his bed and sits on the couch, rubbing his temples to soothe the pain.

He refrained from groaning as the pain intensified to an extremely unreasonable extent.

…

"I kinda miss Sakura-chan, un," says Deidara while twirling his finger. His clay bird followed each motion and in an instant, exploded with a bang.

"Then why don't you go see her?" asks Sasori while carving the finger of-

"But she's not here, un!" says Deidara, as if pouting to his danna.

"What are you talking about, fool. She's in Uchiha-san's room at this moment," says Sasori hollowly. He chipped away at the wrong piece and curses under his breath before discarding the tarnished piece into the lonely pile against the wall and grabbing another hand to work on.

"What? Since when, un?" exclaims Deidara in excitement. "Why the hell didn't you tell me this sooner, danna?" he yells while jumping up and down, slightly fuming.

"Because, fool, you were too busy making that damned art of yours to give a shit about what I say," hisses Sasori. His patience, thin as always, was at it's limit today. For some reason, he seemed to feel shittier than usual. Why is that?

"Cmon, danna! Let's go see her, un!" says Deidara while hopping off the bed and grabbing onto Sasori's wrist. He almost broke the poor puppet master's arm off with his utter excitement.

"Gah! Deidara!" yells Sasori in protest. He REALLY needed to finish these puppets like… NOW. He needed something to vent his unknown anger for and his idiotic partner wasn't making this easy for him. He made a mental note to threaten to have his head later and can't help but 'tch' in mild satisfaction over this.

…

Hours later, Sakura wakes up and groans slightly.

'**Girl, we were out for a hell of a long time! We need sleep!'** says Inner in protest. **'Where are we anyway?'** asks Inner while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

'I have no idea- Ah, we're back at base,'thinks Sakura while looking around and seeing the familiar walls of the Akatsuki base.

'**What makes you think that?'** asks Inner with her eyebrows raised.

'Because Itachi-san is sleeping in a couch a mere four feet from us,' thinks Sakura while glancing at the tired Uchiha. She notices his posture and the hand on his temples and can't help but feel slightly bad for his current shit of a state.

'**You know, if it's bothering you that much, you should heal his eyes,'** suggests Inner with a shrug.

Sakura stays silent and ponders over this.

'We'd REALLY be skinned alive for this, wouldn't we? I mean we murdered that Karin bitch and Fubuki as well. I bet we're knee deep in shit at this point,' says Sakura while walking over to the elder Uchiha. She smiles softly at him. 'Guess digging the shithole deeper won't matter to us anymore, now, would it?' she asks with a hollow laugh.

She kneels in front of him and stares blankly at his face, as if searching for something. But, dismissing this thought, she gathers up chakra, tinted pale blue, and places her hands over Itachi's eyes. She knitted her brow, concentrating hard to pinpoint what the hell was wrong with said Uchiha's eyes.

'**Be careful, girl. Even if we found out how to use the Kisho Tensei, we might die if we used up too much of our chakra,'** says Inner while staring at Sakura in worry.

'Don't worry, Inner. I will only die if the person I'm giving my life force to is already dead. Otherwise, it will probably just shorten my lifespan,' explains Sakura while continuing the forbidden technique.

Unknown to her, a pair of light blue eyes and a pair of fairly dark brown eyes peeked into their room with excitement and mild curiosity.


	22. Secret!

'**Be careful, girl. Even if we found out how to use the Kisho Tensei, we might die if we used up too much of our chakra,'** says Inner while staring at Sakura in worry.

'Don't worry, Inner. I will only die if the person I'm giving my life force to is already dead. Otherwise, it will probably just shorten my lifespan,' explains Sakura while continuing the forbidden technique.

Unknown to her, a pair of light blue eyes and a pair of fairly dark brown eyes peeked into their room with excitement and mild curiosity.

Itachi, who had been awake this whole time, was speechless.

'What is she doing?' he wonders while waiting silently for her to finish. He would feel the pain in his eyes start to fade but what really stumped him was the fact that she was helping him in the first place. Suddenly, he starts to feel sleepy and mentally narrows his eyes (LOLWTF).

'**Good thing we paralyzed him before we started. Otherwise we'd be flying half way across Konohagakure by now'** says Inner with a sheepish smile and a thumbs up.

Itachi could feel his anger rise dramatically as he realized that his body was totally numbed. He could barely feel her hands hovering slightly over his eyes.

A million scenarios crossed his mind but none fitting for such a situation. There were many black holes and gray spots in his logic at the moment and it bothered him to no end.

With one final pricking sensation in the back of his mind, Itachi was forced into a temporary slumber.

…

Sakura ceases her concentration on the Kisho Tensei and runs a hand through her hair.

'That took more energy than expected,' thinks Sakura while giving a tired chuckle.

'**Ughh, tell me about it. I feel like I was crushed with Gaara's Sabaku Kyu. Everything hurts!'** complains Inner with a groan.

'Haha, it's not that bad,' thinks Sakura while bringing her hand to her chest and clutching it protectively.

'**Are you alright, Sak?'** asks Inner with a frown.

'Yeah, for now-'

"SAKURA-CHAN!" yells Deidara as he runs past a mildly amused Sasori and glomps Sakura. "You're back, un!" he says while clinging onto her as if he hasn't seen her since childbirth.

"She's going to die if you constrict her any longer, you idiot," says Sasori while entering the broken privacy of Itachi's room, trololol.

"Gah! Sorry, un!" says Deidara frantically while letting go of the pale colored girl.

"Hahas. Good to see you too, Dei-kun," says Sakura softly.

Sasori raises an eyebrow.

"Since when did the two of you become so close?" he asks, slightly… jealous?

Deidara and Sakura exchange glances before sticking their tongues out at the puppet master.

"Secret!"


End file.
